Sweet little bee
by WhiteOokamiKiss
Summary: What if Sam had a sister? Would she somehow alter the stange events? And by how much? Meet Tiffany Witwicky. Tiffany is Sam's sister. This is a story based on the 2007 transformers movie. Bumblebee/OC
1. First car

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers and anything related. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I only claim ownership to my OC and new places and such. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you that it doesn't mean to offend anyone in any shape, way or form. This is a fanfic and, therefore, is not real and is written solely for enjoyment. This story may contain some coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 1 - First car

_Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reached of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called earth. But we were already too late..._

"Okay, Mr and Miss Witwicky, you're up."

Walking to the front, me and Sam prepared to perform our genealogy report. Sam had a large rucksack which he tipped up, spilling the contents all over the table. He quickly gathered it up. "Sorry we got a lot of stuff." Sam muttered. Straightening up, I waited for Sam to begin. "Okay. For our family..." Sam stopped as a rubber band pinged him in the forehead. Glaring at Trent I rolled my eyes. _Jocks. _"Who did.. who did that? People responsibility." Mr Hosney spoke, pointing his finger as a warning. Sam began again.

"Okay umm. So, for our family genealogy report, we decided to do it on our great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle, which was a big deal." Sam explained, holding out an old map. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf..."

_A harsh Arctic wind blasted over the icey landscape. "Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave! The ice is freezing faster than it's melting! Chop faster! Heave, men!" Men cried as the chipped away at the ice encasing their boat. Captain Archibald Witwicky stood proud, encouraging his crew. "Heave! No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!"_

"...So that's the story right. And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by 19th-century seamen." The class let out a chorus of laughter at the word, seamen. Mr Hosney raised his red quiet sign in vain. "This here is the quadrant. Which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way."

"Like the err.. sextant here." I said, earning another laugh from the class. Mr Hosney again raised his card. "$50 for this, which is a bargain, quite frankly. Ohh, and these are pretty cool. These are our grandfathers glasses." I smiled, holding them up to my eyes. Only then did I really notice the strange scratches on them. "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things." Sam continued.

"Are you going to sell me his liver?" Mr Hosney interrupted. "Mr Witwicky, this isn't show and sell. It's the 11th grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you two are doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards our car fund." Sam sighed. "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too. And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Sam!" The teacher snapped.

"Sorry." I decided to carry on the presentation, holding up two large sheets of paper, one an old newspaper."Well, unfortunately, our great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered-" I was cut off as the bell rang.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not." Mr Hosney called as everyone left the room. "Sleep in fear tonight." Holding up our Grandfathers glasses, Sam tried to sell them to passersby. "Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?" He said hopefully.

"Err... I'd say a solid B-." Me and Sam froze. "A B-?" I asked in disbelief. Our presentation wasn't _that_ bad.

"You two were hawking you great-grandfather's crap in my classroom."

"Great-_great_-grandfather." I corrected.

"No, kids enjoy.. Look, can you do us a favor?" Sam began, walking closer to Mr Hosney's desk. "What?" He sighed.

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car." I raised an eyebrow at Sam. _What is he up to?_ "Yeah." The teacher answered, looking out between the blinds. "Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A brother and sisters dream. And a man's promise to his kids. He looked us in the eyes. He said. "You two, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me $2,000 and each of you three As." Okay? I got the 2,000 and I got two As. Tiffany here, well she's got her three As but, forget that. Okay? Here's the dream." Sam put his hands together. "Your B-. _Poof!_ Dream gone. Kaput." He said, 'exploding' his hands for emphasis. "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" I gave a confused look at Sam.

"Jesus?"

"Yes! Yes, yes." Sam and me cheered. I jumped into the back while he climbed into the front. "So?" Dad asked. "A-. It's an A, though." Sam smiled back at me, before handing Dad the paper. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A."

"So I'm good?" Sam asked, hopeful while I leaned forward in-between the seats with my fingers crossed.

"You're good."

"Yes!" I cried, high-fiving Sam as Dad pulled away. _Finally, our first Car._

"I got a little surprise for you two." I raised an eyebrow as we drove towards a Porsche building. _There's no way Dad would buy us a Porsche...would he?_

"What kind of..." Sam fell silent as we drove in.

"Yeah, a little surprise." Dad chuckled. "Oh my god! Dad!" I cried, my brown eyes wide with a smile dominating my face. I squealed as I gazed at the rows of shiny new Porsche's.

"No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam yelled, ecstatic.

"Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Dad laughed, dropping a bomb shell on us. "W-what?" I stuttered.

"You think that's funny?" Sam frowned. I shook my head and slumped back as we approached a run down car lot. "That was mean." I huffed.

"Yeah, I think it's funny." Dad chuckled again.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "That was low, even for you."

"You two think I'd really get you a Porsche for your first car?" He laughed.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam muttered as we drove past a strange clown. "Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke." Dad reasoned.

"It's not a funny joke."

A man in his middle ages walked out of his office, surveying his car dealership. "Manny!" He yelled.

"What?" 'Manny' replied.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks." The black man replied.

"I'm hot! Makeup's melting. Hurts my eyes." Said clown spoke, waving his sign.

"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said... You said half a car, not half a piece of crap, Dad." Sam cried, motioning to the run down cars in front of us. I shook my head, running a hand through my long brown hair. I looked around and surveyed the rest of the cars. All of them were rusty and worn down. To put it frankly they were piles of crap.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and as engine." Dad remarked. "Yeah well, times change." I sighed, watching some man chase the clown from before. _What kind of messed up car dealership is this?_

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old-Virgin?" Sam asked, stopping Dad.

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin." He said, motioning to the car next to him. "Okay. You want me to live that life? Hm?" Sam pressed.

"No sacrifice, no victory." Dad chanted the old Witwicky motto. Me and Sam have heard a thousand times before. I just rolled my eyes and walked off further into the car lot, looking for a half decent car.

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, Dad." Sam interrupted.

"Right." Dad sighed. A large man strode over to Dad and Sam. I stopped at an old green car and peered through the dusty window. "Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. How can I help you?" He asked, shaking Dads hand.

"Well, my son and daughter here, are looking to buy their first car." Dad explained, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder and motioning to me, still looking around the cars.

"You come to see me?" Bobby asked, seemingly shocked.

"We had to." Sam replied. I caught his comment and nodded in agreement. _Yeah, by our cheap ass father._

"That practically makes us family." Bobby smiled. "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He shook Sam's hand firmly. "Sam" Sam introduced himself. "And she's Tiffany." He nodded my way. I turned around and waved over. Bobby waved back before guiding Sam over towards the cars.

"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick he car. The car'll pick the driver." I tuned out slightly as I gave the Ostrich a weird look. _Poor thing, kept in this teeny pen. Not even proper shelter from the sun._ I shook my head. A sudden roar of an engine caught my ears. Looking to my left I spotted a yellow car, decorated with black stripes. "Oooh..." A grin made it's way to my face.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine." Bobby continued. "Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy." Bobby smiled pointing over at the woman sitting not far from the cars. "Hey, Mammy!" I looked over my shoulder in time to see the old woman stick her finger up at Bobby. "Awww, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know?" I snorted with laughter, before turned and trotting over to the yellow car, which I believe was a Camaro, maybe 1976 model. "Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." I heard Bobby say but I ignored him. As I got to the Camaro I ran my hands over the hood and along to the door handle. I quickly retracted my hand though, as I felt the car shake beneath my touch. "Was that just me or did you just shake?" I asked the car, not really expecting an answer. I opened the door and slid into the drivers seat. I put my hands on the steering wheel and got a feel of the car. "Hey Sam!" I yelled. "Come look at this beauty!" I shouted, excited. This car was beautiful and felt so _right. _Sam walked over, giving the car a look over. "This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes." Sam said. Looking up at him, I saw him at the open door peering in. I slid over to the passenger side.

"This car's perfect!" I squealed at him. Bobby smiled and sauntered over.

"Yeah. It got racing... Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!" Bobby bellowed.

"What?" Came Manny's answer.

"What is this? This car! Check it out!" Bobby ordered.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!" Manny cried throwing his arms about.

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!" Manny's cried back but I tuned out.

"Oh, wow. Sam, look. Look at it. 'Bee-otch'." I laughed pointing at an air freshener hanging. "Well, at least this car has a sense of humor." I giggled as I ran my hands over the dashboard. _There! There it was again!_ "Sam did you feel that? It shook?" I gasped but Sam wasn't paying much attention. He was focused solely on the car.

"Feels good." Sam murmured to himself. He rubbed his thumb over the centre of the steering wheel. "Hey, Tiff. Look at this." Sam nudged me. I looked over at the strange symbol.

"The heck. Never seen that one before." I commented as I gazed at it. It looked like some sort of robotic face.

"How much?" Dad asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..." Bobby spoke, before Sam interjected.

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Bobby stopped then bent down to the window, on my side of the car.

"Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby replied. I raised a brow.

"It's custom faded?" Sam questioned, scrunching his face up.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Bobby finished before leaning back up. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Dad sighed. _Dammit!_ I cursed in my head.

"Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car." Bobby said, patting the inside of the door. I frowned at him.

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Sam defended.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car." Bobby gave the final order before turning to the car next to him. "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." I sighed and rubbed the dashboard again. "But Dad, please. This car's the only decent one for miles. Heck, I even prefer it to a Porsche." I pleaded while Sam slowly got out the car.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Dad suggested.

"No, we don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Sam muttered. I sighed at tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Strange. Lock must be jammed." I sighed.

"This is a classic engine right here." Bobby spoke. "I sold a car the other day..." Sam closed his door and mine suddenly swung open, slamming into the car next to us, the one Bobby was in. "O-oh my god!" I cried.

"Gee. Holy cow." Dad gasped and walked over to inspect the damage.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! T-the door was stuck and I was pushing it and..."

"No, no, no. No worries." Bobby quickly said, regaining his composure.

"You all right?" Dad asked. Sam just frowned and peered in through the other door at me. I looked at him and just shrugged.

"I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" Bobby then gave a strained laugh.

_"...greater than man..." _I snapped my head down at the radio. _Did it just talk?_ I mentally asked myself.

"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabammy." Bobby laughed, walking across the lot to a car on the other side. A sudden noise emitted from the radio, causing all the glass, windows and all, to shatter. "Ahh!" I yelped, shying away from the open door, as everyone covered their ears and ducked slightly. When it was all over I uncoiled myself and gasped. Glass was everywhere and every car, except the camaro, was wrecked. Bobby gasped and whimpered slightly as he spun in a circle, looking at his destroyed cars. Turning to us, he raised four fingers.

"Four thousand."


	2. Mikaela

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers and anything related. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I only claim ownership to my OC and new places and such. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone. I assure you that it doesn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This is a fanfic and, therefore, is not real and is written soley for enjoyment. This story may contain some coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 2 - Mikaela.

As we arrived home, me and Sam headed up stairs, with me still slightly hyper from getting a new car. "Ahh, I can't believe it! We got our first car! And he's a beaut!" I sang up the stairs. Sam just smiled and rolled his eyes. "All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." Sam said, walking into his room. I followed close behind, then slumped onto his bed. "I need money to take out the girl is what I need." Sam muttered to the dog as he checked his eBay account. "Zero bids. Great. Broke." I laughed slightly as Sam stuck the pen in his mouth and paced round to Mojo. "Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" Sam wondered off into the conjoining bathroom, before checking himself in the mirror, muttering about something or other. "You know what Sam. We should name the car. He needs a name." I called to him.

"You wanna name the car?" He asked, poking his head round before turning back to the mirror. "Yeah, I mean, he deserves one. He is our first car." I called, mostly to myself.

"Great, you've even gave him a gender." Sam complained, walking back into his bedroom. "It's like clockwork. All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay?" Sam said firmly to Mojo. Poor dog. But it was absolutely hilarious when Mojo peed in Sam's bed. I giggled at the memory. "Ooh! You know what we should call him? Bumblebee"

"Bumblebee?" Sam gaped at me. "You wanna name our car bumblebee."

"Yeah. He's yellow, with black stripes, so why not?" I shrugged.

"Okay..." He sighed then turned back to Mojo. "That's it for today. No more. Crackhead."

"Ron, this one is uneven." Mom called, shuffling the paving stone with her foot.

"Yeah. Probably." Came Dads half assed reply.

"This one is wobbly." Mom called again, shaking another stone.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." Dad said, tending to the grass.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom suggested. Walking out the house I answered the question in my head. _Because Dad's too cheap and doesn't trust them._

"Oh, Sam I-" Dad begun, but stopped as a stressed look come over his face.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"I do not like footprints on my grass." Dad explain. I sighed. Here we go again. I just hopped along the path to Bumblebee, smiling as I approached.

"What foot... There's no footprints." Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to show no evidence of foot prints.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?" Dad explained, using his arms to motion for Sam to move. "It's family grass, Dad." Sam complained. "Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." I laughed slightly at Dad. Who knew one man could be so fussed over grass? I ran over to the passenger side of Bumblebee and opened the door. I got in and sat in the soft leather seats. I sighed in comfort. This car was perfect. Sure it might be a little bit old and rusted, but just think of what Bumblebee looked like in his prime. "This... I can't do it anymore." Sam sighed.

"What?" Mom laughed.

"You're putting girl jewellery on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling!" Sam gave her a look that read: why?, before turning and jogging over to Bumblebee. "I want you two home at 11:00!" Mom called. _Urgh, 11?_ I sighed mentally. Our parents were very over protective. "Yeah, all right." Sam called as he climbed in Bumblebee. "11:00!" Dad shouted.

"Please, for the love of god, drive safely." Mom called again.

"Seat belt on." Dad shouted for the last time as we pulled away. The engine choked to life and a thick black cloud of fumes coughed out of the exhaust. "Wow. You are so cheap." Mom commented as the cloud worked its way toward them. "Well, it's their first car. Supposed to be like that." Dad chuckled, as he reminisced about his childhood.

Soon I and Sam were on our way to Mile's house; picking him up for a 'party' we were going to. Or should I say they? I'm just coming along for the ride. "So, Sam. What do you think about Bumblebee?" I asked my brother. Shrugging he answered.

"It's ok. It's a decent car. At least we have one now."

"Aww come one, Bee's amazing. What are the odds of finding a car like him, at that junk yard?" I smiled at him, rubbing my hand over the dash board fondly. "I mean, did you see some of the rust buckets they had?"

Sam smirked. "Got a soft spot for the car then?"

"You bet 'ya." I smirked back.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked for the 10th time.

"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property." Sam explained. I rolled my eyes. Personally I couldn't stick Mile's. He was irritating, immature and always tried to hit on me. And to top it off, I had been turfed off my front seat throne, into the back. "Oh my god. Oh my god, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Sam asked Mile's in a panicked tone. "Err, guys? I just came for the ride, can I stop in here?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Sure." Sam replied, before getting out Bumblebee with Miles. "I'm good, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you're good." Miles replied.

"Okay." I sighed and sat back in the car. I was half tempted to drive off with Bumblebee and leave Sam with Miles.

"Hey, guys, check it out." Oh god. I knew that voice anywhere. A frown came to my face as I looked forward and spotted that jerk Trent. "Hey, bro. That car. It's nice." He commented, looking briefly towards Bumblebee. I mentally growled. _Don't diss the car._ "Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?" He asked Sam, as Miles jumped up a tree. _Oh my god. Those two just ask for it sometimes, I swear!_ I frowned at Miles as he climbed the tree like some over grown gibbon. "We're here to climb this tree." Sam said, motioning to Miles, who now was happily hanging upside down from the tree. Trent raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I see that. It looks... It looks fun." He commented sarcastically. Miles watched Trent with a mild curiosity while Sam fidgited. "Yeah." He seemed nervous and looked around a lot. He even look back at me, silently asking for backup. "You're on your own this time." I answered. He picked up the words and gulped. I smiled. "You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Trent asked. Sam was suddenly caught off guard. I flinched at the memory. Poor Sam had nearly killed himself and Mom had to be called in. "Oh, no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing." Sam quickly answered back to Trent causing his eyebrows to raise. "Oh, yeah?" He asked in obvious dis-belief. "Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent laughed. _Ha ha real funny. _I thought sourly. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Trent frowned heavily at Sam. "No, it's a good book. Your friends'll love it. You know, It's got mazes in it and, you know, little colouring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." I burst out laughing at Trents face. "Way to go Sam!" I cheered. "Well, you know what they say. Brains are better than brawn."

"_You said it sister."_ I sat bolt upright, spinning my head round, looking for the owner of the voice but found no one. "What the..." I slowly looked down at the radio. "Was that you?" I asked it. Of course I didn't get an answer. "Man, I'm starting to think you're alive Bumblebee." I sighed rubbing the seats. Again, I swear I heard the engine purr. _But the cars not even on!_ I frowned in confusion but quickly shook my head. Maybe it was just me. _Perhaps my hearings gone doolaly from listening to my music so loud._

I was suddenly aware of Sam marching back over to the car and me. He paused and sat on the hood. I watched as Miles climbed in the window. "Hey, Miles. There's a door for a reason you know!" I snapped. "Use it!"

"Aww sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He smirked, trying it on. I glared at him. He even raised his eyebrows suggestivley. "Don't push your luck." I narrowed my chocolate eyes at him, sending him a clear warning. _"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"_

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked as it came to life. I looked at it puzzled. Perhaps it wasn't me and it is the car... Miles had just heard it aswell and, guessing on what Sam said next, he had too. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight." Sam sighed, watching Mikeala walk away. Miles frowned. "What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." He whined.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance." Sam snapped. He turned back to Miles. "You got to be understanding here, all right?" I leant forward inbetween the two front seats. "Yeah I agree with Sam. 10 miles is a long way and what if she gets picked up by some weirdo?" I pointed out. "Wouldn't you feel guilty?" Miles sighed in defeat. I knew he couldn't say no to me. "All right. We'll put her in the back with Tiffany. You two can talk about nails or something. I'll be quiet." He replied. I scoffed.

"Talk about nails?" I raised an eyebrow and scowled at Miles. He have me nervous smile in return. "Did you say, 'Put her in the back'?" Sam growled in dis-belief.

"I called shotgun." Miles testified.

"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car right now."

"That's a party foul."

"What rules?"

"Bros before hoes!"

"Oh great, so now you're calling her a hoe?" I quickly interjected. Sam sighed.

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?" Sam pleaded.

"What about your sister?"

"Mikaela might feel more comfortable with another girl here. All right. My sister's my trump card, I need her, now get out." Sam reasoned.

"Y-you can't do this to me." Miles cried.

"You got to get out of my car right now." Sam pressed. Thank god he wasn't throwing me out.

_"Who's gonna come around when you break?"_The radio continued as we drove up to her.

"Mikaela! It's Sam." Sam shouted out the open window.

"And Tiffany!" I faintly called, just to let her know.

"Witwicky." Sam continued. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure?" He asked, but Mikaela remained silent. "So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I-I mean, err, give you a ride home in my car, to your house. There you go." Sam stuttered as Mikaela caved and climbed in Bumblebee. We drove for a bit before Sam attempted conversation. "So..." Sam began, but It was awkwardly quiet.

"I can't believe that I'm here right now." Mikaela sighed. I just raised an eyebrow and waited for her to explain. "You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings." Sam suggested, taking it the wrong way. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and really big arms." Mikaela explained. While she did this I noticed Sam tense his arms in an attempt to make his arms bigger. _Oh Sam... when will you learn?_ I thought, face palming. I was embarassed for my brother. "Big arms? Well, ah, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball." He explained, flexing his arms in the process. "Huh..." Mikaela just stared at him like he was crazy. To be honest I don't blame her. "Yeah." Sam smiled at her. I smirked slightly and tried to conceal the laughter. _Bless him._ "Are you- Are you new to school this year? It's your first year here?" Mikaela asked, almost nervously. "Oh, no, no. Err, we've been in the same school since first grade. Same for Tiffany." Sam nodded.

"Really?" Mikaela asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Yeah, a long time." Sam sighed.

"Well, do we have any classes together?" Mikaela asked. _Only damn near all of them._

"Yeah, yeah." Sam replied.

"Really? Which?" She asked.

"History. Language arts. Math. Science." Sam replied.

"Sam." Mikaela suddenly said, obviously remembering him.

"Sam. Yeah."

"And your Sister, Tiffany." She said, turning back and smiling at me. I nodded my head in confirmation. "The one and only. Hi."

"Sam Wilkicky"

"Witwicky." Sam corrected.

"God, you know what? I'm so sorry. I just..." She sighed.

"Nah, It's ok, every one gets it wrong." I said reasurringly. Me and Sam were used to this. Everyone got our last names wrong. "I just didn't recognize you." She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable." Sam smiled at her. Suddenly the engine started to cut out, as we took a wrong turn and came to a romantic spot. _Ooh this car is smart._ I smirked. "No, no, no. No. Come on. Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Sam failed to explain.

_"When I get that feeling I want sexual healing."_ The radio sang. I burst out laughing, this was way too good. Poor Sam was getting flustered. "This radio is, like, you know... It's an old radio, too, so..." He stuttered his face flushed with red.

_"Sexual healing." _It changed to a more 'appropriate' song. My laugh just deepened.

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know... I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. 'Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do." Sam tried, and failed miserably, to explain himself, getting more and more red by the minute. "Uh-huh" Mikaela sighed, trying her hair up. I laughed and sat back to enjoy my brothers failed attempts at being smooth. "Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean, we... I could be." Sam gasped.

_"Ow! I feel good!" _The radio burst through with another song, making Sam angrier.

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela sighed, slipping out the car which had stopped at the edge of a small cliff, facing the golden sunset. "Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up." Sam seethed and he began kicking the radio. My laughing stopped at my brother's abuse towards Bumblebee. "Hey! You leave Bumblebee alone!" I shouted, defending our beautiful car. Sam just grumbled then got out the car and joined Mikaela. She pushed up the hood of the car, revealing a shiny new engine. "Whoa, nice headers. You got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam." Mikeala remarked, obviously impressed.

"Double-pump?" Sam asked confused. He really did not understand the parts of a car.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster." Mikeala explained.

"Oh. I like to go faster." Sam commented, gazing at Mikaela's perfect body. I flinched slightly. _Urgh! Images!_ I mentally cried.

"And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose." Mikaela said, leaning forward to adjust something.

"Yeah? How'd you know that?" Sam asked.

"Err, my Dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together." She smiled.

"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." Sam replied, before leaning over the open hood and gasping. "Oh my god!"

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it." She smirked.

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

_Smooth Sam. Smooth._

"Okay. You want to fire it up for me?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem." Sam walked back to the driver side.

"Thanks"

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

Mikaela's smile faulted at Sam's question. Sighing she stood back. "You know what? I'm just... I'm gonna walk. Err good luck with your car."

"All right. Walking is healthy, right?" Sam said, obviously crushed that the love of his life was walking away. "Oh, god, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on. Please, please!" Sam cried, turning the key. "No, you gotta ask him real nice. Like this. Bumblebee, please turn on for Sam?" I asked the car sweetly. It suddenly roared to life. With a cheer, Sam jumped out and closed the hood. _"Baby come back, any kind of fool could see"_

"Hey!" Sam called at the retreating figure of Mikaela.

_"There was something in everything about you_. _Baby come back, you can blame it all on me."_

"Hey! Wait a second!" He shouted as he pulled up to her. Maybe he could win her back after all.

_"I was wrong and I just can't live without you."_

"There it is." Sam breathed as we pulled up to Mikaela's house. By now it was dark and I was feeling sleepy. "I had fun. So, you know, thanks for listening." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah, yeah." Sam smiled back.

"You... You think I'm shallow?" She suddenly asked, uncertain.

"I think you're... No, no, no. I think...um, I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you." Sam replied desperately.

"Okay." She faintly laughed back.

"Yeah."

"All right, I'll see you at school. Bye Tiffany."

"Bye."

"All right." Sam called to her as she walked in her house. "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. 'There's a lot more than meets the eye with you.' Stupid." Sam harshly scolded himself. A sudden smile worked its way to his face. "Oh god. Oh my god. I love my car." He laughed. "_Our_ car. And his name is Bumblebee." I grumbled sleepily from the back. "Sam I'm tired. Let's go home." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Sure." He smiled back at me before pulling away. Just as I started to slip into the beautiful realm they call sleep, I swear the seatbealt tightend around me keeping me safe.


	3. Wolf in sheeps clothing

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Tranformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you It didn't mean to offend any one in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 3 - Wolf in sheeps clothing.

When me and Sam arrived home, I patted Bumblebee goodnight then headed straight upstairs. I slumped into bed and quickly fell asleep. But I wasn't asleep for long. I snapped awake when I heard an engine. "What the..." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. I quickly got up and slipped on a pair of long grey over-the-knee socks and trudged downstairs. _What the hell is Sam doing in the car at this hour._ As I got to the kitchen I heard lumping up stairs. I craned my neck to look out the window and saw Bumblebee driving off. _That's not Sam..._

"The hell. Sam! Some douche is stealing our car!" I cried as I ran out the front.

"Oh god. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's our car! No! No, no, no, no." Sam yelled as he charged out with me. We both snatched bikes and got on. "Dad, call the cops!" Sam yelled as we pedaled off.

"Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?" Sam said as we biked alongside the car.

"Sam, call 911!" I shouted. Grabbing his cell phone out his pocket he gave them a call.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone!" Sam cried into the phone. I pedaled harder and got closer to Bumblebee. "What the..." I trailed off as I looked into the front but there was no one driving. "No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" Sam screamed. I frowned and slowed down next to Sam. "Sam. There's no one in the car." I gasped.

"What?" He frowned.

"There is no one in the car!" I whimpered. He blinked at me before biking faster.

"That's impossible!"

I shook my head. "The truth, honest." Sam gasped as the cars engine growled louder and drove faster.

"Quick the cars getting away!" He yelled.

"You mean our ghost car!"

Bumblebee drove to a crossing of some sort and drove through the gates. "Quick, a train's coming." I shouted at Sam as we dumped out bikes on the ground. We gasped for breath as was quickly ran round the back and dived behind some barrels. My feet hurt from the gravely floor, I had forgot to put shoes on and was left with just my grey socks. Catching my breath, I looked over the edge. "Holy... Sam, the car, it's standing up!" I whispered, shaking him by his arm. We gasped as our 'car' stood up and fired some sort of beam up into the sky. We quickly ducked down again. Sam pulled out his phone and began ranting. "Oh my god. My name is Sam Witwicky, and I am with my sister Tiffany. Whoever finds this, our car is alive, okay?" He turned and faced his phone towards our car. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, Tiff, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Sam continued. _What the hell! _I mentally screamed. I gave him a look of digust. Sam caught my look and gulped. "No, no, wait that... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." Sam finished and snapped his phone shut. "Come on." He pulled me along by my arm. I suddenly realized that I was still only in my pyjama shorts and top. I shivered slightly as we crept forward. We came to a corner and tentivey peeked round. Suddenly two guard dogs barked and charged forward. "Ahh!" I yelped, turned and ran.

"No! No! No! No!" Sam screamed as we ran off. Since I was faster than Sam, I ended up pulling him along.

"Move faster!" I yelled back. We leapt over a crumbled brick road and ran on.

"Oh my god. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" Sam squeaked. We ran into the dome thing and perched ourselves on top a couple of old barrels.

"Oh my god." I cried. "I don't want to die! I'm too young!"

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! All right! Oh! No! No!" Sam and me screamed as the dogs snapped at our feet.

"Sam I don't wanna die!" I wailed. "Fight back! Then they might run off!" It worked with sharks and bears and shit, so why not dogs? Act like prey and they'll chase you. Suddenly, a familiar roar was heard as Bumblebee burst through the walls. Bumblebee scared off the dogs and drove round in a circle. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Here Tiff, you take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam yelled, shoving the keys at me.

"Wha-" I questioned. "Look, Sam. Calm down!" I called as he ran off again. I glance at the car before taking off after my brother.

"Listen, listen, listen. Good you're here." I rounded the corner to see a police car had pulled up. _How's they find us?_

"Let me see your hands! Both of you!" One of the cops yelled. He shinned a light in my eyes, causing me to grunt and shield my face. The flashing lightsd and wailing siren was confusing me.

"No, no, no! It's not us!" Sam defended.

"Let me see your hands." The cop yelled again. I growled. _He's got it all wrong!_

"The guys inside." Sam cried, throwing his arms towards the derelict building.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car." We both put our hands behind our head and walked towards the hood. I quickly glanced around to see the front of Bumblebee disappear behind a wall. The keys were still clasped firmly in my left hand. "Put your head on the hood." The cops ordered. Sam slammed his head down in despair. I slowly lowered mine until my forehead brushed the cold hard metal. "I'll take these." One cop said, yanking the car keys from my hand.

"Hey! Give those back!" I yelled, standing up.

"Get down!" He sneered, shoving me back down. _Okay, he's asking for it!_ I felt my hand tighten into a fist. I scowled and Sam nudged me gently.

"Hey, calm down. We'll get them back." I nodded at him, surpressing my anger before we were placed in the car and drove off.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained for the 100th time. I rolled my eyes at the stupid cop in front of us. We were currently sitting in some police office, being questioned about last night. Dad had came to get us, and had also brought me some clothes to change into. I was greatful that he hadn't yelled at us, and seemed to belive us to a certain extent. "It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat." He laughed. _God, I just wanna hit him._

"It did stand up! IT DID!" I shouted, my anger burning. The man chuckled and whistled, raising his hands up.

"Woah, calm down missy. Cat claws out?" He mimiked a cat and hissed. I glared at him. He laughed at my face and turned back to handed him a plastic pot and tissue. "Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." He smirked. Sam gave him a confused look. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" The cop questioned.

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam frowned.

"What about you?" He asked, turning to me.

"Me? I'm not on any drugs." I whined. I looked over at dad for support. He just shrugged. The man snorted.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo'. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" He sneered turning back to Sam as he held a pot of Mojo's pills. I rolled my eyes. _How the hell did he get a job in the first place? He looks like the one who's on drugs._ "Those are my dog's pain pills" Sam whispered.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Dad intervened, showing the size with his hands. The man rubbed his face before purposley opening his jacket. Of course mine and Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to his gun. His eyebrows rose. "What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent? You wanna go?" He laughed. "How about you little girl? You seem like one with a temper." I sneered, hands tightening into fists. "Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." He growled, leaning in closer to us both. _Don't tempt me..._

Sam looked at him before asking;

"Are you on drugs?"

"You know, you two are more trouble than you're worth." Dad lectured from the front seat. "But Dad, our car drove off by its self! Then it stood up! I swear, we're not lying!" I begged. Dad glanced back at me then shook his head. "I don't know. It doesn't seem possible."

"Exactly, that's why we need to tell someone!" Sam added.

"You know, perhaps we shouldn't tell everyone. I mean, what if the same thing happens to us that happened to Great-great-grandfather. What if we get carted away! That can't happen! I've got straight As! My life will crumble! Crumble to nothing!" I yelled, hyperventilating.

"Tiff, Tiffany. Look at me. All right. We're not going crazy. We saw what happened ok. And it did happen, okay." He said firmly, looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded before calming down as we pulled up at home.

I sighed as I sat in the kitchen listening to the news drone on, on the TV. "_It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going."_ I ignored it as I looked outside the kitchen. "Morning Mo. Morning Tiff." Sam said walking in the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh morning Sam."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Just missing Bumblebee. Trust us two to be the ones to buy a possessed car." I snorted.

_"The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our..." _I sighed and walked into the living room. "Mojo. Mojo." Sam chanted as he got a carton of milk from the fridge.

"_They were headed directly towards North Korea."_ I looked at the TV, not understanding the news. Mojo let out two sharp barks as he leant out the window.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?" Sam snapped. A sudden roar of an engine was heard as a familiar yellow and black car pulled up. "Oh my god! Tiff!" Sam yelled as he dropped the milk all over the floor. "What?" I asked, turning the TV off.

"The car! The cars here!" He whispered, grabbing Mojo and running to the phone.

"What! How the hell is it here?" I asked, in disbelief. _How come our car keeps coming back?_ "Let me look." I said, running into the kitchen, avoiding the spilt milk and looking out the window. Sure enough our car was out there. "Damn..." I whispered, running round to the front door.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?" Sam cried down the phone.

_"What are you talking about, man?" _Miles question on the other end. I walked out the front door and stood there, looking at our car. It revved it's engine and hinted for me to get in. _Perhaps I should. I mean it could have killed me by now if it wanted to..._

"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking us. Wait! Tiffany! Tiffany no!" Sam screamed as he hung up on Miles. _"Hey, man, say hi to your sister for me."_ Miles shouted down the phone but Sam had already ran after me.

"Tiffany! What are you doing! Come on." Sam grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me towards the bikes. Shoving one into my hands, I got on and reluctantly pedaled along with Sam. He cried out as the car followed us out of the garden and into the streets. "Sam! Listen, I don't think he wants to hurt us." I tried to reason with my brother but he was having none of it.

"How do you know that?" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes. He was such a girl sometimes.

"Because if he wanted to, he would of by now." I said.

"Stop!" He yelled back at the car.

"Look, I might stop pedaling. This is ridicules. He's not gonna-"

"Don't you dare stop!" Sam shouted at me. I just rolled my eyes and kept biking. My flora print dress fluttered in the wind, and the day was lovely and warm. Shame we were spending it fleeing from our car. "No, no, no, no, no, no." Sam repeated as we turned a corner. We weaved through traffic but the car kept at it, following us and pushing past other cars. We rode onto the pavement, but Sam suddenly hit a paving stone, which had been pushed up, doing a front flip over his handle bars. "Sam!" I yelled, braking next to my brother.

"Oh my god! Sam?" I looked right and saw Mikaela and her friends sitting laughing at Sam. I glared at all the girls pointing and laughing.

"Hi." He grunted out.

"That was err... That was really awesome." Mikaela sighed. I relaxed. At least she wans't laughing.

"Well, it felt awesome." Sam coughed.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. We're getting chased by oue car right now. I got to go." Sam gasped, gathering up his bike, which was actually Mom's pink one, before he pedaled off again. "Hey, Sam! Wait!" I called, concerned for my brother. I quickly followed him, giving Mikaela a quick nod.

"You know what? I'm gonna catch up with you guys later." She said to her friends, quickly following the Witwicky siblings.

"Sam! Slow down!" I yelled, catching up to him. Sam and me turned into a parking lot of some sorts. Sam yanked me behind a car to hide from Bumblebee, who drove round looking for us. "Sam, what the hell was that! You sure you ok? You're not hurt or anything right?" I asked, looking him over for any marks.

"No, I'm fine, just, shh." He hushed. Bumblebee drove past, not noticing us. A police siren wailed and we snapped our heads up to see a cop car pulling in. Sam smiled and quickly biked towards it. "Oh, great! Cops." He smiled. "Officer! Listen!" He yelled. As he approached the car, the door swung open, knocking Sam clean off Mom's bike. "Oh! Oh that hurt." He grunted. I discarded my bike to the side, seething with anger. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the hood. I frowned heavily at the cop inside the car, before helping Sam up.

"Offi- Listen to me! Thank god you're here! I've had the worst day ever! we've been... we've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And our car's right there and it's been following us here! So, so get out of the car." Sam breathed. The cop car suddenly revved and lurched forward a touch.

"Ahh!" I yelped as I leapt back. When I looked up again, there was no cop in the car. _What the hell..._

"No! Stop! Oh god. Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry! I'm... I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop!" Sam and me screamed as it knocked us down and kept lurching forward, bit by bit. It finally stopped still, but not before It's headlights stuck out for it's body and shined in our faces. "Ahhh..." Sam whimpered at the spikes, protruding from the strange 'arm'. "Please! Okay, what do you want from us?" Sam screamed at the car. It stopped and withdrew the headlight arms. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay." Sam panted. But our relief was short lived. The cop car began to transform before our very eyes. _Oh my god! What the hell!_ I screamed mentally. The noise of metal shifting and altering stopped as the massive robot leered down at us, red eyes glowing. "Oh...my...god." I panted.

"Oh, god, no!" Sam screamed before he leapt up and dragged me along.

"No! Oh shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh god! Oh shit!" Sam chanted as we ran. I could hear and feel its thundering footsteps behind us. It shook the ground beneath us.

"Run Sam!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before the robot swung it's huge, metal arms, knocking the wind out of me and Sam, and sending us flying onto the hood of a scrap car. I, being lighter, flew a little bit further and slid down the back of the car. I grunted as I slowly got to my feet. "It's a bad dream." Sam whispered. I screamed as the police car robot slammed a hand down on the pavement near us before yelling at Sam. "Are you username LadiesMan217?" It's voice was strangely metallic, and it's red eyes glared at my brother.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sam answered.

"Are you username LadiesMan217?" It repeated, getting more impatient.

"Sam, you eBay username!" I gasped at my brother. _Why the hell does it want Sam? And why is it using his eBay name?_

"Yeah." Sam gasped.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" It yelled, voice so loud it hurt my ears.

"Run!" I shouted, turning and running, Sam close behind. The robot growled, before flinging the car to the side and chasing after us. We ran out of the car park, adreneline pumping through our veins. "Get back! Stop!" Sam screamed. I looked up and noticed Mikaela had pulled in on her motor bike. Sam ran up to her and tackled her off it. They crashed to the floor in a heap.

"God! What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela grunted.

"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked us! Here he comes!" Sam cried and sure enough, the robot ran after us, flinging another two cars out the way.

"Quick! He's coming!" I yelled in warning. "All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run! Okay." Suddenly, Bumblebee swung in, spinning round until he knocked the robot clean of his feet. It let out an "Oof" as it tumbled to the ground, sending seismic vibrations through the ground and up my feet. Our car then quickly drove to us, and opened it's door, waiting for us to get in. _Bumblebee! He came back for us!_ A smile came to my face and I jumped in without thinking. "Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela breathed.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam ordered, lightly dragging her towards the opened door.

"I don't want to." Mikaela cried.

"Mikaela, please, we don't have much time!" I shouted, begging her to hurry.

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam yelled as he and Mikaela dived in. I shuffled up into the driver's seat, sitting awkwardly as I tried not to disturb the car.

"Sam!" Mikaela cried one more time.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go." Sam cried as our car sped up and drove off. The police car robot transformed back into its cop car form and drove after us. _This is insane!_

"Go Bumblebee! Go!" I yelled as we emerged through a thick dust cloud. Some sifted in through the open window chocking me slightly.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam chanted.

"Oh god! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." I shouted back, trying to reassure her.

"Oh my god" Mikeala screamed out the window. We were going _very_ fast.

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam reassured. I breathed heavily as we sped up and drove off a small lamp and smashed through a huge pane of glass. I squeaked as we bobbed about a bit before clinging to the seat. _Bumblebee's an amazing driver..._ I thought, complimenting the car on his driving skills. The cop car, however, was still on our tail. "Oh my god! No! We're gonna die!" Sam screamed. Bumblebee drove through shelves of boxes and even spun round sharply, trying to shake the robot. "Oh my god!" Mikaela gasped out the window and we spun wildly. Bumblebee sped off again, the cop car delayed for a few seconds. By now it was getting dark, and Bumblebee pulled into a power station, backing up, hiding away from the cop robot. It drove past, not noticing us, before the locks clamped down, encasing us in. "We're locked in." Mikaela hissed, trying to un-lock the car. I just let out a breath I had been holding.

"Wait, Tiffany. You have the keys still right?" Sam asked. I fished around in my small dress pockets until my fingers grazed the familiar metal of car keys. Pulling them out, I shoved them into the ignition and tried to turn it on. "The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam whispered. I looked down at the ignition. _I trust you Bee. You know when to go._ The cop car pulled up near us and I once again held my breath. Suddenly, the keys turned in the ignition. "Okay. Time to start." Sam gasped, bracing himself. Bumblebee buzzed to life and sped forward, tires spinning wildly. I yelped out of surprise and placed my arms out onto the dashboard. "Drive Bee! Drive!" I shouted, laughing slightly as we easily dodged the other robot as it reversed. Once we were clear of it and in a large enough area, Bee spun sideways, his door opening, and chucked us all out onto the cold floor. I grunted as I braced myself with my palms but took a sharp intake of breath as Bee transformed right before our eyes. I grin spread across my face as he stood to his fall height. He was the same yellow as his car form and not as tall as the other one, but my god, he was tall. "Here, Tiff." Sam whispered, gently pulling me to the side. I glanced at Bee's feet as he took a few steps back, preparing himself for something. _WOW! Cool feet! _I mentally giggled. This was so cool. Our car was a _robot._

A sudden roaring engine snapped me out my thoughts as the cop car raced head on towards us. As he approached, he transformed, sprung up, and smashed into Bee. Sparks flew as metal scraped metal. Sam quickly dragged me and Mikaela out the way. One of the hands on the police robot turned into a saw thing and spun round. _Damn. I'm starting to think that he's the bad guy._ A small metal robot jumped out the bigger one and made noises at us before scurrying after us. In the meantime, the cop robot swung his huge metal arms, hitting Bee backwards into a big tank of some kind. "Tiffany, run!" Sam yelled, as he and Mikaela took off. I tore my eyes away just as Bumblebee got up and ran off with my brother and Mikaela. _He can take care of himself Tiffany. Focus._ I mentally scolded myself and quickly over took Sam and Mikaela. The smaller, though thoroughly annoying, robot scampered after us, nipping at our heals. He grabbed Sam, flipping him off his feet. "Sam!" I yelled. "He's got me, he's got me! Oh god!" Sam screamed as it pinned him down.

"Argh." He grunted as the crawled away, the little bot pulling his pants off in the process. " He's going to kill me!"

"Quick!" Mikaela called as we ran into a warehouse. "Look for something sharp!" I panted as I dug through boxes of assorted items. _Something sharp, something sharp._ My hand wrapped over a sharp, jagged blade, which I pulled out. "Like this?" I asked as I held up a small electrical saw. She nodded before I chucked it at her and we raced off.

"Get off!" I heard Sam grunt. Me and Mikaela raced down a ditch where Sam was pinned to the fence with the small robot grabbing him. I charged in, tackling the robot off Sam and holding him out for Mikaela to kill. "Kill it! Kill it! Get it, get it, get it, get it!" Sam chanted. Mikaela hacked and hacked until it was shredded to pieces. It's head still moved causing Sam to grunt in disgust. "Not so tough without a head, are you?" He growled, kicking it's head up over the ditch. I laughed slightly, before giving my brother a quick hug.

"You okay?" I asked panting.

"Yeah." He panted. Turning to Mikaela, he gently grabbed her arm. "Here, come on." The two of them followed me, as I had already took off, towards where I last saw Bee. I got to a large hill, where I saw Bee walking to the top. Sam and Mikaela quickly joined me, still standing a ways back. "What is it?" Mikaela asked, gazing up at our 'car turned robot'. I saw his right arm turn from a canon back into his arm. "Oh my god..." I breathed, a smile already spreading to my face.

"It's a robot. But like a... like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam decided. I smiled wider before walking forward, closer to Bee. "What are you doing?" Mikaela gasped. I looked back at her briefly. "I'm gonna talk to him. I don't think he's gonna hurt us." I smiled.

"Yeah, I agree. It would have done that already." Sam added. Bee's thundering steps soon stopped as he perched on the summit of the hill. "Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Mikaela hissed.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam spoke.

"What?" Mikaela squeaked.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam continued as he walked closer. I kept going until I was close enough to feel the strange warmth radiate of his body and to allow me to look him in the face, without me having to crane my neck too bad. "You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela growled. I just giggled a bit as I decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, err... can you talk?"

_"XM Satellite Radio..Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..."_ The giant robot replied. But it didn't sound right.

"So you... You talk through the radio?" I asked.

_"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful." _He replied, through the radio, clapping and pointing a giant metal finger at me. I smiled.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked from behind me.

_"Message from starfleet, captain... throughout the inanimate vastness of space... angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" _The yellow robot pointed up to the sky, meaning space, as he answered through various radio shows."Visitors from heaven? What... What are you, like, and alien or something?" Mikaela asked, giving him a look of disbelief. The robot pointed at her, as if saying 'bingo!' before kneeling down and transforming back into his camaro form. _"Any more questions you want to ask?" _The radio asked, as he swung a door open, inviting us in. I squealed before skipping forward and climbing in. I stopped at the driver's seat, silently asking permission. _"Be my guest."_ The radio confirmed. I grinned and settled down into the seat.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam breathed.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked, skeptical.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam smiled. "Besides, my sister doesn't have a problem." They two looked up at me already sitting in the car. "Hurry up!" I whined. Sam chuckled before running up with Mikaela. The two piled in before our 'car' drove off. On the way back to the main road, he pulled up, allowing Mikaela to grab her purse and Sam to reclaim his pants.

I yawned slightly as we traveled through a long tunnel, golden lights, flying over head as we traveled along. It was awkwardly silent and I was pretty sure everyone was taking the time to process what had happened today. _A few days ago we bought a car, then it turned out to be a giant robot from space! When will me and Sam ever have a normal life?_ I laughed slightly, thinking of our 'car'. _I must say though, in his robot form, Bumblebee is rather cute. _I blushed and giggled, quickly shaking my head to rid myself of my embarrassing thoughts. _Stop it Tiffany!_ I mentally scolded.

"This cars a pretty good driver." Mikaela commented. She was currently sat hunched in the middle, in-between me and Sam.

"I know." Sam agreed. Now that they mentioned it, he was a good driver. _A good cute driver._ I giggled again, earning a raised eyebrow from Mikaela and Sam. I blushed and looked out the window.

"Hey, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam spoke to Mikaela.

"Why?" She glared.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." Sam said motioning to his seat belt. Sighing, Mikaela gave in.

"Yeah, all right." She shuffled across and settled in Sam's lap, as he pulled the seat belt across them both.

"Right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay. There, see? That's better. Okay."

"Okay. You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikalea slyly commented.

"Thank you." Sam laughed.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela began.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt, the soft melody that had previously been playing froze as he became offended by Mikaela's comment. "Mikaela, what the hell did you do that for!" I snapped, climbing out of Bee, and scooting out the way.

"Whoa whoa! Oh, see? No. Get... No, that doesn't work. See?" Sam complained as he and Mikaela also piled out the car.

"Move it, you moron!" An impatient car drive shouted.

"Bite me!" I snapped at him. _Great, she just had to go and piss him off, didn't she!_

"Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive." He complained, as the yellow bot turned and drove back up the tunnel. "I mean, $4000 just drove off." Sam cried, throwing his hands behind his head. I ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it a bit. Suddenly, a familiar engine met my ears. "What?" Sam and me gasped and we turned around. Before us sat a new and improved version of Bumblebee. "Damn! Bee, you looking good!" I laughed as I ran over to the driver side door. I opened it and peered in. He was so shiny and new. I laughed as I sat down in the fresh leather seat and rubbed the dashboard. "Woah." Sam gaped at the car as he climbed in. I turned and smiled to him.

"Sam, our cars hot." I laughed, without thinking about what I said. I immediately slapped a hand across my mouth. The radio burst to life with the song 'I'm too sexy' by Right Said Fred. I laughed it off and gently slapped the dashboard. "Just drive." I smiled as we pulled away and drove to our unknown destination.


	4. Autobots

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 4 - Autobots.

Our car drove us for a bit, before drawing up at a chain link gate, with two signs warning trespassers. "Where're we going..." I whispered as the car drove through the gates, easily pushing them apart and driving up to a building of some sorts. "A-are we allowed in here? I mean, well, it says trespassers aren't allowed..." Sam whispered looking around. I smiled.

"I trust Bee. It must be something important," I smiled at Sam. "Right?" Sam smiled and nodded, before turning to Mikaela and smiling at her. She smiled faintly at him. _Poor girl. Bet this is way more than she bargained for._ Our yellow Camaro pulled up and let us climb out. Our faces were dirty and we were exhausted but I couldn't help but feel like something very important was going to happen. "Do you feel that?" I asked my brother. Sam looked at me.

"Feel what?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's weird. It's a feeling, a feeling that something's going to happen." Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah. Yeah, something's going to happen. You're right. For once." I mock glared at Sam but smiled when he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We walked to the front of Bumblebee and gazed up at the sky. My eyes turned to the ebony night sky, before four lights caught my eyes. I couldn't belive my eyes. I gasped as four massive burning meteors roared overhead. I could feel the heat and force beat off them, as they burnt in the atmosphere. One crashed not too far from us, and the others fell to other locations. I could hear, and feel, the echoing thud as they landed and gasped heavily as I looked at Sam. I smiled slightly before turning and running off in the direction of one of the meteorites. _Oh my god! Are these friends of Bee's?_ I wondered as I began running through a field, Sam and Mikaela close behind. "Hey. Hey, Tiff. Tiffany, where're you going!" Sam called after me.

"Yeah, Tiff. Don't go too far." Mikaela added. I looked back.

"I'm going to see what that thing was!"

We came to a small hill, with a few trees, and gaped at the burning ball in front of us. It had engraved a deep trail behind it, setting a nearby tree on fire as well. "Oh my god..." I gasped. It looked, to be honest, like a giant egg. It had intricate engravings all over its silver surface. I had the sudden urge to touch it but I knew better. That think had to be thousands of degrees hot. "W-what is it...?" I whispered. Sam and Mikaela only stood and gaped. I gulped and stepped closer. I could feel the heat radiating off it already. "Tiff..." Sam whispered. He was barely able to speak. I inched closer still. The alien object suddenly began transforming, shifting from its small egg-like form, into a huge robot. After it stood up, it looked at us before turning and jogging off. _Wow. It kind of looked... naked._ "Tiffany, come on. Let's get back to the car. Come on..." Sam said to me and we quickly turned and ran back to our car.

"Oh my god, did you see that? Did you? Did you?" I blurted as we arrived at the car. We all climbed in, before our car drove off to a new destination. I could feel butterflies surface in my stomach, making me feel giddy with anticipation. _I wonder if they're friendly..._

As we drove I found the silence suffocating. "Bee, were they friends of yours?" I looked at the radio waiting for an answer.

_"You bet...comrades...good guys..."_ I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So-so they're going to help us... with something." The radio cheered and I took this as a yes. I looked at Mikaela. She looked worried and scared. "Mikaela, you ok?" She snapped her head in my direction, looking a little shocked. "Oh, erm, yeah, yeah. I'm fine, I just..." She sighed. "You know what, it's just- it's weird. All this. I mean I didn't even know you guys a couple of days ago and now..." Sam sighed. "Yeah this is weird for us too. I mean, we thought we were getting a car and we get a giant alien robot." He shrugged, but smiled at the car. I patted the dashboard and grinned.

"But we wouldn't change him for the world."

Before long, we turned down into a dark, secluded alleyway. Bumblebee drove deeper into it, away from any unwanted attention before pulling to a stop. We sat in silence for a few seconds before engine sounds caught my ears. We slid out of the car, and I stood shakily on my feet. Appearing through the mist like a ghostly apparition came a large Peterbuilt Truck. Then, suddenly, from behind us came a sharp siren, alerting us of another three trucks, approaching from behind. The Peterbuilt drove along the lumps and bumps of the alley, before halting and letting out a hiss of air. On the front, I noticed the same robotic like face that our car (or rather robot) had in the centre of the steering wheel. I quickly took a few steps back, guessing as to what was going to happen. _It's going to transform. It's going to __**transform**__... _The alien and yet familiar sound met my ears, as the Peterbuilt truck folded and bent, transforming it's earthly truck shape into a more bigger, alien form. Hisses of air were let out, as the robot stood taller and taller. It reached its full height. It even had a face, complete with eyes, a mouth and nose. It took in a deep breath of air through its 'nose' then exhaled gazing down as us. As it did this, I suddenly became aware of the others (including our car) as they began to transform as well. A GMC Topkick, Pontiac Solstice and search and rescue Hummer H2 all transformed into their robot forms. I felt intimidated and suddenly vulnerable so I latched onto my brother, clenching his left arm tightly as I got a good look at all five of the robots. The tallest robot began to lean down closer to us, causing our attention to snap back to it, as it bent down on its knees. Leaning down close to us, the tallest robot asked in a deep voice, "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Tiffany Hazel Witwicky, descendents of Archibald Witwicky?" It blinked at us as it awaited our answer. Judging by the voice, the robot was male.

"They know your names." Mikaela breathed. I nodded my head and stood stock still, gasping at the giant robot that was leaning right in front of us, so close I could touch him. Sam shakily answered, "Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The tall robot, named Optimus Prime, introduced. _So they're robots from another planet? Who'd of guessed__._ "But you can call us Autobots for short" A neon yellow robot interjected. I quickly looked over at him (again guessing his gender as male) and released Sam's arm, feeling slightly more relaxed. "Autobots." I repeated, the word sounding thoroughly alien. "Autobots from space." My grin grew.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" A silver robot asked, performing a flip through the air and striking a thinking pose. My eyes widened at the robot. Sam and Mikaela gasped as well.

"My first Lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Optimus introduced. _I'm guessing designation means name._

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz added, doing a low kick before flipping backwards, and sitting back, comfortable on a rusted, abandoned car.

"Hey Jazz." I whispered, though I'm sure they could all hear. Optimus stood up to his full height as Sam stammered.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus clarified. A metal sound hit me, causing me to turn around and look at a tall, well-built robot, with two large, _**powerful,**_ cannons, one mounted on each arm. Sam and Mikaela spun round as well, now facing the scary looking robot. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus introduced. Ironhide wiggled his fingers, before spinning his cannons round and pointing them at us, the ends glowing orange and blue. "You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked, in a deep, gruff voice. Sam gulped, Mikaela shivered and I gasped slightly. _Those cannons are kinda cool. Wouldn't wanna be at the receiving end of one of those though._ "Easy, Ironhide." Optimus' calm voice cut through my thoughts as he attempted to calm his somewhat trigger happy weapons specialist. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide explained, shrugging as he lowered his cannons. "Cool..." I gasped. I gave Sam a look but he returned it with an utterly terrified one. I turned around at the neon yellow robot as he began sniffing the air. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"Hmm, the boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet commented, looking around at his fellow Autobots. I quickly shoved Sam away from me, making it very clear that it wasn't me Ratchet was talking about, and that it was, in fact, Mikaela. Sam whistled uncomfortably and Mikaela awkwardly scratched her head. _Poor Sam._ I thought, mentally laughing. I sniggered slightly as I found it hard to control my laughter. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus continued, introducing our 'car from another planet'. _Bumblebee... Ha! So I was right! His name is Bumblebee!_ "Bumblebee, right?" Sam asked, looking at our guardian. I nudged Sam in the ribs, a cocky smirk on my face.

"Told you his name was Bumblebee."

_"Check on the rep yep, second to none." _Bumblebee answered through the radio to Sam's question, while doing a dancing boxer stance. _Cute._ I immediately blushed and shook my head again.

"So you're our guardian, huh?" I asked, smiling at Bumblebee. He nodded, making a cute whirling sound. "And I was right in naming you Bumblebee." He whirled again and nodded. I grinned. "This is so damn cool."

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ratchet sighed, shooting a red laser at Bee's throat, causing him to chough, before tapping in something to his arm. "I'm still working on them." _Is that the result of the fight with the cop car or another fight...? Just how old are these bots anyway?_ "Why are you here?" Mikaela asked, speaking for the first time. She turned back to Optimus Prime.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron." Optimus explained, sighing slightly.

"Megatron? Who, may I ask, is Megatron?" I asked, my head cocked at the alien name. Optimus silently raised a metal hand to his temple area. A bright, ocean blue light shone out of his eyes and it projected a scene into the earth around us. The street and buildings disappeared, leaving the ground crumbling away. The three of us immediately looked at the floor moving out the way of the falling earth. I quickly shuffled out the way and bumped into Bumblebee's leg. I squeaked as I felt the cold, hard metal but quickly stood atop his foot. I only heard him whirl so I presumed he didn't mind.

_"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," Alien buildings sprung from the ground like a growing plant, where they then fanned out, jagged and metal. The planet was dark and dusty with war raging on. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."_

I gasped. "Our grandfather!" I was still clung to Bumblebee's foot but I felt safer there. Optimus continued.

_"It was an accident that intertwined our fates." In the arctic, Captain Witwicky looked over his shoulder. The dogs had alerted him to something. The dogs charged off, one man yelled at them. "Come back!" One dog began digging franticly in the snow._

_"I think the dogs have found something." Captain Witwicky gasped as the ice sudden groaned and cracked under the weight. "The ice is cracking!" It caved in and Captain Witwicky, along with his dog, was sent down a long icy tunnel. "Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!" The men above frantically yelled. "I'm all right, lads." The Captain called back up as he gazed around the ice cave. It looked like he was standing in the claw like hand of something big... "Can we throw you a rope, Captain?" The men were still shouting above._

_"Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube."_

_Captain Witwicky couldn't believe it. He was standing on what seemed to be an ice man. "Men! We've made a discovery!" He shouted up at his men, overjoyed. He reached out and gently touched a part of the 'ice man'. A blue light ran over the frozen metal like electricity and sudden a harsh orange light flashed and hit the Captain, causing him to scream out in pain. "He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."_

I gasped. _So he didn't go crazy after all! He actually found Megatron!_ "How'd you know about his glasses?" Sam asked.

"eBay." Optimus replied. _Of course! Sam was trying to sell them on there!_ I gasped, finally starting to figure out what was happening.

"eBay! Sam this whole time those glasses have been on there, easily accessible to any of the Autobots or Decepticons!" Sam glanced at Mikaela, who looked gob-smacked, and back at me, his mouth hung open. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet said. I flinched.

"And the human race will be extinguished." The robots all moved in closer to Sam and Mikaela and it was now that I nearly fell off Bumblebee's foot. "Oops, sorry." I apologized blushing. I quickly jogged to my brother, giving him a look of concern. "Sam and Tiffany Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival." All the Autobots were leant down near us, watching us closely. I gulped, as did Sam. "Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela whispered. We both looked at her.

"I hope we do." I said. Now we all looked at Sam. "You had them last."

The Autobots transformed back into their car forms and Bumblebee opened his doors, waiting for us to get it. I hopped into the driver's seat, pulling the seatbelt over me. Sam and Mikaela also got in, squeezing in the front. "Ok Bee. You know where to go." Bee drove forward, out of the alley way, with the other Autobots following. It was silent in the car for a while until I couldn't take it. "Oh my god. This is... so weird. Unbelievably amazing, but weird." Sam nodded.

"I know, I just - I - urgh. This, I can't believe it's happening. Mikaela, you ok?" Sam looked at the girl hunched up beside him.

"Hm?"

"I asked if you were okay? I mean with all this. You didn't ask for it - you shouldn't even be involved!"

Mikaela sighed, "Yeah, I guess I'm ok. Bit late to back out though."

I smiled, "Yeah. But aren't you glad though?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam looked at me confused as well. I cleared my throat.

"Well, out of the whole population on earth, aren't you glad that you're the one who had the glasses that the big aliens are after, that you're the one who knows them and accidently get dragged into. No one else on earth will know about these guys. Only a select few. And _we_ _are the select few._" I finished, breathing heavily. It was all true. I was so happy that it was our amazing great-grandfather that found Megatron. That it's us that are now getting dragged into their war, as scary as it is. After a while of silence, Sam nodded. "You're right, I guess. It's us. Us who have the fate of the world resting on our shoulders..." Sam trailed off and his eyes bulged. "Oh god..."

**A/N- I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reads this story, and a special thank you to those who reviewed. :) Some reviewers have suggested that I move away from the movie plot a little more and mix it up a bit. I hope that this chapter is a step in the right direction. Thank you. :)**


	5. It was a raccoon

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 5 – It was a raccoon.

Bumblebee pulled up at our house and we all got out. I stroked the hood and thanked Bee. "I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them." Sam told Mikaela. "Okay, okay." She sighed, standing at Bee's door.

"All of them." I added. She nodded.

"Do you hear what I'm saying?" Sam asked as we began making our way towards our back gate.

"Yeah, okay, okay." Mikaela sighed again.

"Five minutes, all right." Sam said before him and me ran into our back yard.

"What's the time, are we late?" I asked as I saw Dad appear at the back door.

"Thanks for staying on my path." He said as Sam ran on the grass. I managed to stick to the paving stones.

"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey!" Sam ran to the door and pushed it shut, preventing Dad from getting out.

"Hey Dad, are we late?" I asked as I tried to casually lean against the door and gave him an awkward smile.

"The... Oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole path right now, how about that?" Sam reasoned.

I nodded vigorously, "Yeah, me too. I'll help."

"You know, I buy half your car..." Dad began. I nodded and agreed.

"Then I bail you two out of jail and then I just decide to do all you chores." He sighed, giving us a look. _Oh, no, the chores!_ I had been so upset about having Bumblebee 'stolen' that I had forgot to do the chores this morning. "The chores..." I gulped.

"Yeah, Life is great, huh?" Dad chuckled, though he was clearly being sarcastic.

"Life... Life is fantastic, is how good it is." Me and Sam both looked over our shoulders to see Optimus standing up. _Oh, no!_ "It's so... Oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now. You know what, Tiffany why don't you get started on them?"

"Sure, no problem!" I quickly ran off and stared in horror as the Autobots began to transform.

"No, no, I don't want you two to strain yourselves." Dad said, pushing the door open.

"No, no, we won't strain ourselves, Dad." Sam snapped, pushing the door shut again. "Tiffany, how are you getting on with those trashcans?" He called over his shoulder. I poked my head round the corner, looked at the trashcans and grabbed one. "Just peachy." I shouted back. I shook the trashcan wildly to try and make it sound like I was emptying them.

"What is she doing?" Dad asked. Sam gave me a weird look. I shrugged and mouthed 'I thought it would make it more believable'. Sam banged his head against the door frame before looking at Dad. "Err, just a... err... raccoon. Yeah, a raccoon."

"A raccoon? What the..." Dad tried pushing the door open again but Sam gasped and slammed it shut again, putting all his weight on it.

"It would hurt Tiffany's feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't..."

"No, you know how she is. All, independent and... Besides, she loves animals." Dad tried to get out the door again but Sam pushed it shut. "No, no, no, we're gonna do it. We're gonna do the trash cans and gonna scrape the grill and..." Sam trailed off as me and him stared as Optimus pushed two trees aside and stepped over the fence. 

"Oh, my god, what are you doing!" I whispered. I ran over near him as the Autobot leader clumsily climbed over our fence. "You didn't wait!" I gasped. He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, but we really must have those glasses." I sighed. I looked over my shoulder and spotted Bumblebee poking his head around the corner, dangerously close to Dad. I 'eek'ed and ran to him. "Bee! What - why is everyone - just- ahh!" I tried in vain to push him back. "Look you need to hide." Bee 'shushed' and put a finger to his 'mouth' and looked around the yard. "Yes, shush. Be quiet. Good, now..." I tried so hard to get him to hide but he just shrugged. I sighed in exasperation and patted Bee's arm. "Okay, stay there but be careful! No one can see you!" Bee whirled and nodded. I smiled at him before I caught the end of Sam and Dad's conversation. "All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" I spun round.

"Did you just call Dad handsome?" I raised an eyebrow. Sam gave me and exhausted, yet panicked look. Bumblebee stood up as Sam ran over to Optimus. "Bee, please be careful." I whispered. He looked down at me with striking blue 'eyes'. He nodded vigorously. I smiled. "Thanks."

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Optimus clumsily walked around the yard, destroying everything in his path. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please." Sam was begging the giant Autobot leader to stay still. "No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Sam screamed as Optimus destroyed the fountain with his massive foot. "Oops. Sorry. My bad." He answered clumsily. "Oh, god no! Not the fountain!" I pulled at my hair. "Dad loved the fountain. This is impossible."

"Oh, I... You couldn't... You couldn't wait for five... You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Sam whispered harshly and was becoming more and more frustrated. I was just plain worried. This was never going to work. By now the rest of the Autobots had climbed into our yard and our garden was trashed. I spotted Mikaela and ran up to her. "They didn't wait?" I asked. _This is ridiculous. Though what do you expect..._ "Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." She said. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Oh, this is bad." I moaned. I suddenly heard the door open. I panicked but saw that it was only Mojo.

"No! Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!" Sam gasped, running after our dog. He toddled over to Ironhide's foot , lifted up his leg and... 

"Urgh! Oh, wet." Ironhide grunted and flipped Mojo over. He hovered his foot dangerously over Mojo. _Oh, god no! Don't squish our dog!_

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo." Sam had swept Mojo up in his arms and was trying to reassure Ironhide. Ironhide grunted and brought his cannons out. "He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away... Put the... Put them away. Please." Ironhide scoffed.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Sam paled, panicking more and more.

"A what? No, no, no, no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my... This is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?" Sam begged, asking Mikaela who had ran to his side.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." Ironhide growled, not impressed. I quickly ran to Sam and stood in front of him.

"Hey! You put those guns away... or else." Ironhide raised a brow.

"Or else _what?_" I gulped. Looking at the swirling canons, I didn't feel so confident anymore.

"Or else I'll... I'll...err, kick your ass!" I said, pointing my finger at him. Ironhide scoffed.

"You think you can take me on?"

"Well... no but I can try. And I'm warning you, I'm pretty feisty!" I rose my fists and got into a fighting stance. Ironhide just sighed, put away his canons and muttered to himself.

"My foot's gonna rust." I dropped my fists and sighed and looked at Sam.

"We are so screwed." He moaned and dropped Mojo.

"Why, why us?" He screamed to the sky, throwing his hands up in despair. 

The Autobots were still milling around our yard and me and Sam ran to our back door. We had to go in or Mom and Dad would get suspicious. "All right. Ahh, okay, okay. Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! Shut up and go hide!" Sam hushed, running into the house.

"Please be careful." I added as I too ran in the house.

"Just hurry. Autobots, recon." Optimus ordered. The Autobots all hid; Bumblebee crawled under a wooden arch and peered into the living room where our parents were watching T.V.

"I hope he's okay. He's in the kitchen. Got some ice on his nose. I had to slap him around a little bit." Dad said sitting down next to Mom with a glass of red wine. Mom laughed.

"You did not. You didn't even ground them."

"Almost, almost." I walked in stiffly.

"Hey, Mom." I said, smiling at them, trying to act casual. Unfortunate for me I was terrible at acting casual. I ended up twirling my hair with a nervous twitch on my left eye.

"Hey honey. Where's Sam." Mom asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh, he's upstairs. Looking for something... but, hey, let's – let's talk about something else." I looked out the window and saw Bee's face looking in. "Oh, my god!" Dad jumped, almost spilling his wine. "What's wrong?" Mom asked concerned.

"Yeah, almost spilt my wine..." Dad muttered. I racked my brains for an excuse. I found one.

"Err, it was the raccoon. Yeah, it, err, it bit me, Dad, you know when it jumped out of the trashcan." Dad nodded. Mom frowned and looked at me concerned.

"Raccoon? What raccoon?"

"Judy, it's okay. She's fine -"

"No, what if she's really hurt. She could have rabies! Those things carry diseases you know!" I sighed as my parents argued about my well being. "And what the hell was it doing in our garden! It better have stayed out of my rose bushes!" I glanced out the window again to see Bumblebee waving at me. I waved back, smiling. He backed out and stood up. I turned back to my parents smiling. "Look, I'm okay. I'm fine." Mom fussed over me and pulled me down onto the sofa next to her.

"Well, sit down, just in case." I sighed and sat down. The news was on and some guy was complaining about his moped getting crushed. I flinched. I knew exactly what had happened. It was all caused by the Autobots' arrival to earth. They had caused a lot of damage. A few seconds later the ground shook. I immediately knew who it was. _What the heck are they doing out there!_ "Earthquake! Move, move, move, move, move!" Dad screamed as he ran under the table with his glass of wine still in his hand. "Earthquake! Judy! Tiffany! Get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!" I raised an eyebrow and me and Mom looked over at Dad, confused. "How did you get over there so fast?" Mum asked. It was true, that was the fastest I've ever seen Dad move. The lights flickered on and off, before all the power was lost. "Oh god. The powers out. Where's the torch." Dad crawled out from under the table and staggered to his feet. I gulped. _What the hell are those guys doing out there! If they're not careful the whole neighborhood's going to see them!_ Dad walked back in with a torch. "Come on, let's go check on Sam." I gasped.

"Hey, Dad, Sam's fine. He doesn't need to be checked on -" Dad silenced me with his hand.

"No, no, no. He might be hurt. Earthquakes are serious, you know?" I sighed. Sometimes Dad could be so stubborn. 

"Sam?" Dad called round the corner. He had dragged me and Mom upstairs to go see if Sam was okay.

"Sammy?" Mom shouted. An electric blue light shone from the crack under Sam's door. _Oh, god. Sam! We're about to get found out!_

"What the hell is that?" Dad asked.

"I don't know." Mom whispered.

"Sam?" Dad shouted again.

"That's weird." Mom said as we got to the door and the light shone again.

"Sam!" Dad began hammering on the door.

"Look, Dad, I'm sure Sam is fine." Dad shook his head.

"Sam, are you in there? How come the doors locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" I growled, exasperated.

"Look Dad, -"

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!" Mom shouted. Dad sighed.

"One more chance. Five..." He began counting down. My Dad had the most ridicules rules, and he counted down from five as a final warning.

"Oh, god." I sighed.

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam just open the door." Mom ordered.

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Dad -"

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Dad, Sam's fine-"

"Stand back." The door swung open. Sam was standing there looking stressed. His eyes quickly glanced over at me and I shrugged. He looked back at Mom and Dad.

"What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam whispered. _Bat... Mom brought a bat?_ I frowned at my parents. Sometimes they were just unbelievable.

"Who were you talking to?" Dad asked calmly.

"I'm talking to you." Sam retorted.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Mom asked, sounding worried and confused as well as suspicious.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager." _That's your excuse? You're a teenager._ I rolled my eyes. Trust Sam to come up with an excuse like that.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were..."

"It doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Dad interjected, pushing past Sam to see in the room.

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Sam was trying desperately to get our parents to leave. While they were arguing I walked around the room, looking for Mikaela. I found her hiding in a corner. I nodded to her and she nodded back. "No, I saw, there was light under the door."

"No light, maybe it bounced... Look, you can't... You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate." Sam shouted, waving his hands around.

"We knocked for five minutes." Dad said, gaping at Sam. _Five minutes?_ I thought glancing out the window. The yard was absolutely trashed.

"Oh, god..." I whispered.

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked." Mom said.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" Voices were rising. "This is repression, what you're doing here. Y-You're ruining my youth, okay?" Sam gulped. Mom rose and eyebrow.

"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... Masturbating?" _What... _I gaped at Mom, as did Dad and Sam. _What the hell!_

"Judy." Dad scolded.

"Was I mastur- No, Mom." Sam was turning slightly red, utterly embarrassed.

"Zip it, okay?" Dad warned.

"Yeah, I'm in the room as well!" I cried, marching up to Mom. She shook her head and tried to reassure Sam.

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!" Sam yelled.

"That's not something for you to bring up."

"That's a father-and-son thing."

"Besides Tiffany is the room, Judy. I mean, she doesn't want to hear this."

"No, I do not!" I cried in outrage. "This is horrible! I mean, I'm getting unwanted images -"

"Oh, god no."

"This is wrong. This is sick. Forget about ruining Sam's youth, you're ruining mine!" Mom just shook her head and carried on.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Sam's happy time or..."

"Happy time?" Sam asked, gob-smacked.

"...My special alone time..."

"Stop." Dad moaned.

"Mom."

"What the hell!" I cried, running a hand through my hair again.

"Judy, stop." Dad ordered, but Mom just ignored us all. She kept giving Sam suggestions, oblivious to every ones discomfort.

"...With myself."

"Mom, you can't just start talking to Sam like this! It's not... It's not natural. It's not _right._" I cried.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Mom sighed, now realizing everyone's anger. Dad shook his balding head and nosed around Sam's room again.

"No, Dad." Sam sighed. "Yeah, well, we saw a light." Dad said, walking into Sam's bathroom. I heard voices, distinctly male, and shuffling.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it." I heard Optimus gasp and suddenly the whole house shook. Dad immediately began yelling. I latched onto Mom, supporting her so she didn't fall over. "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!" I rolled my eyes. Dad _always_ over reacted.

"We're fine, Dad!" I shouted.

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these. Got to ride it out. Ride it out!" He sighed from the bathtub. I let go of Mom and she went to get Dad.

"Dad, we're all fine, no one got hurt. You can get out now." I told him, glancing at Sam now our parents were distracted. "Sam, what happened? Have you got the glasses?" He shook his head.

"No, no. They've gone missing."

"What?" I hissed. _How have they gone missing!_ "Well, they can't have gone far! They must be somewhere in this house!"

"Come on, get out of that tub."

"Can't you take safety seriously?"

"Good lord, this floor is filthy, Sam."

"We need to stay calm, deal with Mom and Dad, then have a nice thorough look?" I suggested, trying to stay as calm as I could. Sam shrugged.

"Well, I don't know. They were in my room and now they're gone. They've just _*poof* _disappeared." I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes. Dad suddenly began shouting out the window.

"Oh no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard." _Oh, god. What did they do!_ I gulped and edged closer to the window.

"You're kidding." Mom sighed in disbelief. Dad walked back into Sam's room, muttering and shaking his head.

"Look, maybe that's what caused the blue light? Maybe, it was the earthquake, sending things, doolally." I suggested, hoping to get Mom and Dad off Sam's case. Dad shook his head, frowning.

"That still doesn't explain who you were talking to."

"I wasn't talking to anybody!"

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who." Mom ordered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mikaela shift, ready to stand up.

"Mom, I told..." Sam was cut short as Mom and Dad looked at Mikaela after she stood up and cleared her throat. She shifted nervously then introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a... I'm a friend of Sam and Tiffany's." Mom gasped while dad smiled and nudged Sam.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Mom laughed, turning to Dad. "She could give you a run for your money Tiff." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever Mom."

"She can hear you talking, Mom." Sam moaned as he hit Dad's knuckles with his own. Dad laughed heartily.

"Thank you." Mikaela smiled awkwardly at Mom. Mom gasped suddenly, remember our earlier discussion.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about..." She shook with laughter. "Sorry that we're bugging you." Dad laughed, walking out the room. Sam quickly grabbed Mom and asked her for the backpack. "Oh, it's in the kitchen." She smiled at us before walking out the room. I exhaled and ran a hand through my hair. We waited a few seconds until our parents were down stairs. "Well that was...different."

**A/N - Heres another chapter. I hope it's okay and I hope I'm following advice okay. :)**


	6. Sector 7

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie. 

Chapter 6 – Sector 7

We ran downstairs and Sam pounced on the backpack once he saw it. I sighed in relief. "Thank god that's over. Now we just need to give them to them. I'll distract Mom and Dad." I said, dying to get the glasses delivered. "Your moms so nice." Mikaela commented. I smiled at her.

"She's also very... spontaneous." Me and her laughed slightly while Sam paced.

"This is not the time for laughter, and giggling, and discussing our Mom. All right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh calm down. We've got the glasses so everything's fine." At that moment the doorbell rung, but not just once, whoever was pushing it was pushing it continually; over and over. We all looked towards the door. I shrugged. "Probably one of the neighbors." Sam suddenly looked nervous.

"You don't think they..." I frowned at him. _Don't think they... saw?_

"Maybe..." I bit my lip, _what if they have?_ The three of us stood still and listened as Dad opened the door.

"Ronald Wickity" A male voice said. I frowned. That didn't sound like any of our neighbors.

"It's Witwicky." Dad corrected. "Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven." The voice replied. _Sector seven?_ I looked at Sam and Mikaela. They both looked extremely confused.

I whispered to them, "The government? You don't think..."

"Never heard of it." Dad said. I could picture his confused face.

"Never will." The voice replied cockily. "Your son and daughter are the great-grandson and great-granddaughter of Captain Archibald Wickity, right?"

"It's Witwicky." Dad corrected again, his voice rising.

"May I enter the premises , sir?" The mysterious man replied and I was pretty sure, by the sounds of it, that he walked in without waiting for Dads answer.

"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard." Came Mom's voice.

"What the heck is going on here?" Dad complained. I frowned. I walked out the kitchen and into the hall, despite Sam's desperate attempts to keep me in the kitchen, to see men in black suits walking into our house. "Dad?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Dad frowned at the men then looked at me. The first man turned and stared at me, looking me up and down.

"You and your brother filed a stolen car report last night, right?" I glanced at Dad, who was giving the man an angry look, then back at the man, who turned out to be the mystery man at the door a minute ago. "Yes, we did... but it's back now..." I folded my arms across my chest, not liking this guy one bit.

"We think it's involved in a national security matter." He said, staring me down. I glared back.

"They're ripping up my rose bushes!" Mom screamed in the background.

"National security?" Dad asked, confused. The man stared at me a second longer before walking slowly around the house, looking at everything.

"That's right. National security." He answered lazily.

"My god, Ron, they're everywhere. There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!" Mom screamed again from the front room. I glared at the back of the man's head then ran to the nearest window. Sure enough the garden was littered in men in black suits. _What the hell! What's going on! Do they know about the Autobots?_ "Could you stay off the grass?" Dad shouted out of the back door.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings." The man said, and the suited men who had followed him in, walked off somewhere.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!" Mom screamed, getting more and more distressed. She grabbed her bat and wielded it dangerously. She made to run out the room but the 'door man', as I dubbed him, grabbed it, preventing Mom from moving. "Drop the bat, ma'am." He ordered.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's my..." Dad started, but was cut short by the 'door man's friend.

"I'm carrying a loaded weapon." The 'door man' said.

Mom leaned up in his face and spoke in a dark, angry voice, "But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!" _Whoa. Go Mom! You put him in his place!_ I smirked at the man. He glanced at me, frowned, then looked back at Mom. "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?" He asked, shining a blue light in Mom's face.

"No!" Mom shrieked.

"What is this?" Sam asked. I turned around (as did everyone else) and saw him and Mikaela had come through. The 'door man' smiled, chucked the bat to his friend and addressed Sam.

"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam answered, looking out the windows at the flashing lights and men in black suits.

"Well, I need you, and your little sister here, to come with us."

"Excuse me? Go with you where?" I snapped, stepping in front of him. He looked down his nose at me, and glared.

"Whoa, way out of line." Dad said as well as he and Mom moved next to me, standing protectively in front of Sam and Mikaela.

"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." _Didn't sound very polite to me._

"You're not taking my children." Dad said firmly.

"Really? Your gonna try to get rough with us?" The 'door man' said over Mojo's yapping.

"Hey, don't you threaten my Dad!" I snapped, my voice growing along with my anger. He pointed a finger at me.

"You. Be quiet." I scoffed.

"Make me." I snapped. Dad lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you talk to my daughter like that! And if you don't leave I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on here." Dad said. Mom agreed.

The man chuckled. "There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your daughter, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" I asked in fake confusion. I felt sick with worry. _Do they know? They can't...but what if they do?_ The man smiled.

"That is what we are gonna find out." Another man quickly walked in and learned in the 'door man's ear.

"I think direct contact." He whispered. The 'door man' gave him a shocked look. The new man gave him a strange looking device. He advanced towards me and Sam.

"You." I narrowed my eyes.

"Me?" I replied, watching him carefully.

"Step forward please." He said, holding out the mysterious device. I sighed.

"Fine." I stepped cautiously forward. The device rattled and pinged as he moved one end closer to me. The clicking increased the closer he got. He looked down at the device wide eyed, back at me, then down at the device again. He turned around and spoke to the other men. "Fourteen rads." He smiled. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" Men immediately swarmed into the house, quickly grabbing each one of us. Dad and Mom put up a fight but were quickly over powered. A sudden surge of anger swept through me. _What are they doing! There isn't time for this! We need to get the glasses to Optimus._ "Don't touch me!" I warned a man, backing into a corner. He sneered before reaching out and grabbing my arm. Before I knew what was happening, I had leapt forward and punched his in the nose. He yelled and grabbed his newly broken nose, cradling it. "Tiffany? Tiffany!" Sam yelled as he was pulled away. I growled and leapt onto one of the men holding Sam. "Let go off my brother!" I screamed. He tried to wrestle me off but I hung on. "We're not going anywhere!" I yelled again. Suddenly, men grabbed me and pulled me off their co-worker. I lashed out and punched a few more in the face but my arms were suddenly wrenched back and put in cuffs. They began dragging me out the house after my family. "If you hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" Mom shouted. It was obvious where I got my temper from. "Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" 'Door man' ordered. I glared at him, seething.

"You can't take us! We have rights!" I yelled, trying my hardest to get out of the men's grip.

"Sam! Tiff! Do not say anything! No matter what!" Dad yelled over his shoulder (best he could) as he and Mom were took to a different car than me and Mikaela. "Don't worry Dad, I'm not telling these _assholes_ a thing!" I shouted back, deliberately shouting assholes louder.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" 

We were thrown into a black car and sped off somewhere. I was in the worst mood, glaring at the back of 'door man's head. He pulled out a plastic bag and began looking through it. "So, Ladiesman217. That is your eBay username, right?" He asked Sam. I snorted with a little laughter at his embarrassment. Mikaela, on my right, gave Sam a: really? look.

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam replied, trying, and failing, to come up with an excuse. 'Door man' turned round, holding Sam's phone in his hand. _Oh shit..._

"What do you make of this?" He asked as the phone began to replay Sam's recording. _"My name is Sam Witwicky, and I am with my sister Tiffany. Whoever..."_ The 'door man' spoke over the recording, reading off our shocked faces. "Is that you?"

Mikaela sighed, "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." I resumed glaring at the man.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me." He smirked at us, knowing he had backed us into a corner.

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that our car had been stolen..." Sam began, stuttering slightly.

"Really?" 'Door man' said unconvinced.

"From us, from our home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!" I flinched. Sam had ended it wrong. Mikaela also picked up on this.

"Well, not by itself." She said.

"Of course not, that's crazy. Cars don't drive themselves!" I said fake laughing, trying to make the conversation funny. The car burst into a fit of loud, slightly forced, laughter. I narrowed my eyes and used a very fake, very forced laughter. "Ha. Ha. Ha." I knew the 'door man' was up to something.

"That's funny. That is so funny." The 'door man' laughed. But his laughter suddenly stopped dead. "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" We all froze. _He knows... oh, god he knows._

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E.T? No." Sam nervously laughed. Mikaela laughed a little too.

"It's an urban legend."

"Well, I think they're real." 'Door man' looked expectantly at me; Sam and Mikaela looked terrified. "Yeah, I mean, all those planets out there have got to have life on one of them. It's near impossible that _at least one of them_ doesn't have life on them. Whether it's 'intelligent' or not, I don't know." 'Door man's face dropped and he looked furious. I head Sam breathe a sigh of relief next to me. 'Door man' turned around and held out a badge of sorts. "You see this? This is a I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge. I'm gonna lock you up forever." He threatened. I glared at him, ready to punch him in his cocky, smug, face. "Oh, god. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Mikaela retorted. I barked out a short laugh, unable to stop the smile that was lighting up my face. The 'door man' pointed a finger at Mikaela. "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up." I frowned. _Daddy's parole?_ "What? Parole?" Sam asked. Mikaela shifted uncomfortably.

"It's nothing." She sighed.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing." A sudden burst of anger jolted through me.

"Oh, so now you're being so pathetic that you're going to target Mikaela because of something her dad did." I snapped. 'Door man' raised an eyebrow. "It's stupid. Stupid a-and pathetic and wrong." He opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off. I was fuming. "What right do you have to go around blurting Mikaela's past? Just because you're in some fancy, never before heard of government sector!"

Mikaela sighed. "You know what, you guys have a right to know."

"No, Mikaela, it's alright if you don't want too." I said.

"No, it's okay. Really." She assured me. I nodded but gave her a worried look. She took a deep breath. "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they... They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked, unable to believe it.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" 'Door man' yelled. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." He growled looking Mikaela up and down. I gaped at him. _What. The. Hell._ "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life." The same strange device began to click wildly again. "It is time to talk!" He yelled. There was a moment's silence before the car smashed head long into a giant metal foot. I 'oof'ed as the force of the impact chucked me forward. I braced myself as best I could and, as the car spun, we were all thrown around like rag dolls. When the car finally stopped we were all shaken. The 'door man' and his friend in the front were looking out the windows, trying to see what, or rather who, had hit the car. A small smile worked its way onto my face, as I sat transfixed on the light that was shining blindingly through the windscreen. "Autobots..." All of a sudden, two, giant metal hands smashed through the side windows of the front and picked up the car. "Ah!" I yelped as I was showed with a little glass. It was all confusion. Everyone one was shouting and screaming, everyone shouting different directions.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"Shift you weight towards the front!"

"All right! All right!" The roof of the car was suddenly torn off, and the car fell to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me as we landed. A blinding white light was preventing me from seeing much, but I had a pretty good idea who it was. The light was turned off and the mechanical giant threw the car roof carelessly away. I looked up, a massive grin spreading across my face. _Optimus Prime._ Mikaela and Sam laughed beside me as we all looked up at the Autobot leader. 'Door man' and his friend were gaping at Optimus, astounded, and were cowering slightly in fear. Sam chuckled. "You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime." He introduced.

"Taking the children was a bad move." Optimus said, glaring down at the sector seven men. They suddenly swarmed around the car, their guns pointing at Optimus. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Immediately a ground breaking thus was heard as Ironhide jumped down of a bridge. I spun round and smile as the other Autobots pulled up.

"Freeze!" Ironhide ordered. I laughed at all the men looked confused and, mostly, scared.

"Bet you guys wished you chose a different career now." I commented, watching one guy pale and shake, so much so that I thought he was going to topple over any minute now.

"Whoa! Whoa!" 'Door man' yelled, his hands in the air showing he was defenseless.

"Give me those!" Jazz grumbled as he spread his hand out. All of a sudden the guns were ripped from the hands of sector seven men and were magnetically attracted to Jazz's hand. I gasped and gaped, amazed by the power and technology of these guys. _Wow, I wish I could do that..._ I spotted Bumblebee and shouted at him. "Hi 'Bee!" His bright blue eyes snapped towards me and he smiled, waving a little as he stood guard over the sector seven men. Optimus bent down to 'door man's height and lent towards him. 'Door man' gulped. "Hi, there." He said.

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

'Door man' sighed. "Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you." He explained, motioning with his hand.

"Get out of the car." Optimus said firmly. 'Door man and his friend gulped.

"All right. Me? You me to get..." He began but Optimus, fed up of his stalling, snapped in a loud and impatient voice.

"NOW!" All three of us (Sam, Mikaela and me) jumped at the loudness.

"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see?" 'Door man' stuttered, shaken slightly by the Autobots. A sector seven man opened Sam's door, allowing us to easily get out, since the metal handcuffs were still tightly around our wrists. "Very nifty how you put us down without really killing us." As soon as we got out Mikaela managed to somehow get her handcuffs off, then she worked on mine. Finally the cold, hard metal fell off my wrists. I sighed and rubbed them. "Thanks Mikaela. I owe you." She smiled at me then went to Sam's cuffs. After she had got them off Sam frowned. "You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" I frowned at my brother. _I thought you were better than this Sam._

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Mikaela sighed.

"Yeah." I frowned harder.

"Sam, it's not fair, what your doing to Mikaela. I mean, after all she's helped us. It's not her fault her dad did what he did. Don't you trust her?"

"Yeah, well, if she's so trustworthy, why has she got a juvie record?"

"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Mikaela said. Sam fell silent. I nodded to Mikaela then glared at Sam. _Say sorry idiot!_ Sam sighed, then cleared his throat. "I guess I owe you an apology." Mikaela shook her head.

"It's nothing." I cleared my throat, glaring heatedly over at 'door man'.

"I think it's time we got some answers." 

The three of us advanced on 'door man'. "What is Sector Seven?" I asked, glaring at him, leaning forward. He stayed silent. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

'Door man' snapped at me and yelled as loud as he could without getting shot by one of the Autobots. "I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, little girl!" I growled. _Little girl? I'll give you little girl._ I felt my hands slowly clench into fists. Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela asked.

"Where did you take our parents?" Sam demanded. 'Door man' glared at each of us before answering.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss it." I frowned in frustration. We needed answers.

"No?" I asked. Sam leant forward and rummaged through his pockets.

"Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offence." 'Door man' snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"What're you going to do about it? Arrest us?" I retorted, motioning with my eyes at the Autobots circling us. Sam pulled out the man's badge and walked a little away.

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-way-with-it badge, right?" 'Door man' scoffed.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with their big alien friend standing over there." We all huddled around the badge reading it. I read his name.

"Agent Simmons." I muttered. So the 'door man' had a name.

"Where is Sector Seven?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Simmons.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He replied cockily. I stared at him blankly.

"Yes, I would. That's why I asked." He raised his eyebrows at me, shook his head and muttered to himself. Bumblebee, who was standing directly behind Simmons, reached down to his 'crotch', did something or other (to be perfectly honest I don't want to know) then, next thing I knew, water was spraying out over Simmons head. "Hey, hey!" Simmons yelled as the water poured over him. I burst out laughing, tears coming to my eyes. _Bumblebee's peeing on him! _"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." Optimus ordered, but I was pretty sure that he found it somewhat amusing. I was in fits of laughter, so much that my ribs were aching. "Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons yelled, furious. Bumblebee stopped 'peeing' and shrugged, making a cute sound. My laughing eased and a grin plagued my face. I walked forward and stopped at 'Bee's feet. "Hey, 'Bee. That was great, what you did. He really deserved it." I laughed again as Simmons gave me a furious glare. 'Bee smiled and crouched down, his hand laid out flat, palm up. I pointed to it. "You want me... you want me to get on?" He nodded and I smiled. "Okay!" I leapt on, excited and heart beating faster. Bumblebee stood back up, his hand rising up with me on it. I latched onto his thumb for support but the grin on my face didn't fault. _WOW! This is so cool! I'm sitting in a giant alien robot's hand! Everything's so big up here... wow... I wish I was an Autobot._ My musings were cut short when Mikaela asked Simmons to take his clothes off. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off." Mikaela ordered. Simmons gaped.

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad." Simmons stared at her in disbelief before staring her dead in the eye as he pulled his clothes off. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." Eventually he was left standing in his vest and underwear. I laughed and wolf whistled. "Whoa! Sexy! Look out ladies, agent Simmons is single and he's on the prowl!" I was laughing my head off on top of 'Bee's hand. Even 'Bee chuckled.

"Those are nice, like Tiffany said. Now get behind the pole." Simmons grudgingly got behind the pole, as Mikaela asked and shot me a glare.

"This is such a felony, what you're doing." Simmons friend sneered.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Simmons threatened. I rolled my eyes. _Not if I hunt you down first._

"He'll hunt you down." His friend repeated.

"Without any remorse!"

"No remorse." I sighed.

"Are you going to copy everything he says?" I asked lazily from 'Bee's hand. Sam turned around, expecting me on the floor. Apparently he was yet aware that I was standing, quite happily, in 'Bee's hand. "Tiff. Tiffany, what - what're you doing?" I looked down at Sam and smiled.

"I'm sitting in Bee's hand. Isn't it cool!" Sam gaped at me, shocked. He quickly shook his head.

"Right. My sisters crazy... look, we need to go all right?" I nodded. I overheard Simmons conversation with his friend and immediately alarm bells went off in my head.

"We have got to alert everyone." Simmons said. His friend moved his hand, revealing his phone. "They already know. Speaker."

**A/N - Here's the next part! I hope I did okay. Also, I was wondering what you guys think. Should Jazz either not die, or , at the possibility of a sequal, should Jazz be brought back to life one way or another? Please either review or message me with your thoughts or comments. Thank you. :)**


	7. Capture

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 7 - Capture.

My heart froze as what the man had just said sunk in. _Speaker phone? They know... They know!_ I gasped and shouted at Sam. "Sam, they know! They told! They all know!" Sam and Mikaela spun round to look at me and they suddenly paled. The Autobots shifted around and got in some sort of defensive formation. Bumblebee whirled and put his hand down, waiting for me to jump off. I did so and ran to Sam, latching to his side. The sounds of helicopters and cars could be heard. "Optimus! Incoming!" Ironhide shouted. He slammed his cannon into the ground. It sent out a blue shockwave which must have done something or other. I couldn't see, my eyes were glued to Simmons. I was glaring at him with such intensity I was surprised he hadn't burst into flames. The Autobots suddenly transformed. "Roll out." Optimus ordered. The Autobots drove away, leaving me, Sam, Mikaela and Optimus. The Autobot leader crouched down and held out his hand.

"Up you get." We all quickly clambered on. I dangled my legs of the edge of his hands, holding onto his fingers. Next thing I knew, Optimus had rose his hand over his shoulder, allowing us to climb on. I leapt on first, securing myself to his metal, clinging on for dear life. Sam came over and held onto me, tightly. _Oh god, please let the others be okay._ I closed my eyes tight, my fingers crossed. I heard the helicopters circle over head and Optimus began running. "A-ah-bum-py..." I yelped as I shook with every thundering step. Optimus ran, trying to shake the helicopters, and they followed him onto a road. Optimus tried his hardest to dodge cars, and my heart stopped every time his giant, heavy, metal foot would miss a car by an inch. Optimus turned a corner, losing the helicopters, and came under a bridge. He looked around lost for where to go. "Optimus, hide up there, in the bridge!" I shouted pointing up. Optimus reached up and climbed up under the bridge, spreading himself out. A helicopter flew underneath and I held my breath. _Please don't see us, please don't see us!_ "Easy you two." Optimus said over his shoulder. I looked at Sam and gulped.

"I hope Bumblebee's okay." I whispered to my brother. I got no answer, only a scared look. Helicopters were flying underneath again and the wind from the propellers was blowing against me. Optimus shifted and that, combined with the wind, knocked me over and sent me tumbling off Optimus' shoulder. I screamed and Sam lurched forward grabbing my arm. "Sam! Sam, don't you dare let go! Sam!" I screamed and grabbed my brothers arm with both hands. "Sam!" I screamed again. I felt Sam fall forward and we both began to fall before we were stopped again by Mikaela. "Mikaela don't let go! Please!" I screamed. She screamed as well as he hold on Optimus slipped.

"I can't hold on!" She screamed and we all fell through the air, screaming at the top of our lungs.

"Hold on!" Optimus said as he swung his foot out in a last ditch effort to rescue us. It didn't work and we kept falling. I grabbed Sam's hand in mid fall and squeezed tight. I closed my eyes and waiting for the hard and deadly smack against the pavement. But it didn't come. I heard Mikaela scream Sam's name before I fell against a hard metal palm. "Huh?" I gasped as I opened my eyes. _Bumblebee!_ Our yellow robot had came to save us! He had dived and caught us, and now we were sliding along the floor, well, Bumblebee was sliding. He stopped and we clambered out of his hands. "Bumblebee! You saved us!" I yelled with joy as I laughed and hugged the yellow bot's face. "You saved us, you saved us!" My happy moment was destroyed by the approach of helicopters. "Oh, no." I gasped, before looking 'Bee in the eyes. "'Bee, you have to go! Save yourself!" Bumblebee shook his head, refusing to abandon us. The radio spoke out.

_"I...won't leave... Stay by... with you."_ The broken transmissions only scared me more. Sam began screaming as the helicopters drew closer.

"Stop, stop!" Bumblebee leapt up and prepared himself to defend us. One helicopter shot out a line of what I guessed was a wire or rope, and it coiled its way around his wrist.

"Bumblebee!" I screamed as another line wrapped around his other wrist, and another around his ankle. "Stop! Stop it you're hurting him!" I screamed. Bumblebee fell to the ground with a thud and he whined. "Bumblebee! Bumblebee, are you okay?" I asked, scared and also very, very angry. Cars drew up and circled Sam and Mikaela. I clung tighter to 'Bee. Men rushed out the cars, ordering Sam and Mikaela to the ground. "Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled as men with weird guns circled me and 'Bee.

"Freeze it, freeze it, freeze it!" One man yelled.

"No! Don't freeze hi-" I was cut off as an iron grip seized my arm and dragged me away from Bumblebee. Bumblebee cried and stretched his hand out to me, as did I. "Bumblebee!" The men with weird guns began showing him with a freezing smoke. "Bumblebee! Let me go!" I grunted and pushed the man's head backwards, away from me. He growled and shook me.

"Keep still." He ordered.

"NO!" I lashed out and broke free from his grasp, charging forward. "Get! Away! From! Him!" I screamed as I tackled one gun to the ground. I heard Sam yelled and glanced up. He was spraying one gun with his own gun. Another man tackled Sam to the ground and restrained him. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" I screamed as a man pulled me off his colleague and yanked my hands behind my back. I growled and lashed out again, jumping and kicking, trying my hardest to break free. I was dragged away from Bumblebee and stole one last tear filled glance at him. His blue eyes were staring back, terrified. "'Bee..." I whispered as I was dragged towards a car which had my brother and Mikaela in. I looked up and saw Simmons, standing there with a smug look on his face. My watery eyes dried up instantly from the heat of my anger. _Oh, how I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face._ I hissed at him. "You! This is all your fault! You monster!" I screamed as I was dragged off and shoved into the car. I screamed in frustration and kicked the door. "Damn it!" I yelled before slamming my forehead against the window, glaring out at the world. _When I get out of here someone is gonna pay._

After a while of driving we were took into a helicopter. We were boarded on with another man and woman. Sam lay a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Tiff. It is." He gave me a weak smile which I returned. "Yeah, let's hope." The helicopter took off and the flight was mostly in silence. We all sat staring each other, the blonde woman and her black friend staring back at Sam, Mikaela and I. I cleared my throat. "Hey. I'm Tiffany, this is my brother Sam, and our friend Mikaela." I introduced. The blonde woman smiled.

"I'm Maggie and this is Glen. What they get you for?" She asked in an Australian accent.

Sam sighed, "We brought a car-" He motioned to him and me. "-Turned out to be an alien robot." I smiled at their shocked faced. Glen mouthed the word 'wow'.

"Who knew?" I said, laughing slightly.

"A-an alien robot?" Maggie asked in disbelief. I nodded. "Wow that's... wow." I giggled as we turned a corner and back into the blazing sun. I looked forward, leaning out the side of the helicopter slightly and saw that we had arrived at the Hoover dam. _Hoover dam? What are we doing here?_ I frowned and soon the helicopters landed. We were then ushered into cars. "Sam do you know why we're here?" I asked him. He just shrugged, running a hand through his dirty brown hair.

"No idea." He muttered as we were drove along in silence. Maggie and Glen began fidgeting.

"W-what... what are we doing here? We're not in trouble are we? What. I can't go to... No, I can't!" Glen yelled, shifting around the car. Maggie sighed.

"Glen, we know we're in no trouble. We're here as advisors. Just calm down." Glen scoffed.

"Calm down. I'll calm down when I'm at home with my grandma." He muttered as we pulled up. I smiled at Maggie who rolled her eyes. As Sam and Mikaela climbed out I heard them gasp. I crawled out as well and, blinking, stepped into the sun. I shaded my eyes with my arm and whistled as I looked over the edge and down the dam. "Wow... that is a long way down." I commented as we all peered cautiously over the edge. "I would hate to fall down there."

"Why are we here?" Maggie asked, peering over the edge as well. I shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe... Sam, do you think the allspark is here?" I asked my brother. Sam squinted at me.

"The what?"

"The allspark. The cube. What Optimus and the others are after." Sam had a glazed over look. He nodded slowly.

"Maybe... maybe." The guys dressed in black tapped our shoulders and asked us to walk with them. They led us down the dam and to a long path. Several army guys were standing, saluting to their superior. Simmons approached us, fully dressed in his sector seven outfit. "Hey, kid." He greeted, laying a hand on Sam's shoulder. He nodded at us but I only glared back. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" _You don't say? You come to our house, take us from our home, and hand our robot into the government. Yes, I think we got off to a __**very**__ bad start in deed._ "You must be hungry? You want a latter? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?" I rolled my eyes.

"We're not hungry. We want Bumblebee." Simmons cocked his head.

"Bumblebee? You named him?"

I sighed harshly. "Yes, but he also came with the name." Simmons stared at us from under his black sunglasses but I just sighed, exasperated.

"Where's our car?" Sam asked. Another man moved forward. He was looming over me and I straightened up trying to make myself taller.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." I snorted.

"Okay. But first, I'll take our car, our parents. Maybe you should write that down." Sam replied. The men sighed with impatience. "Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever." My eyes widened and I smiled at Sam. _He's doing that for Mikaela?_ "Come with me. We'll talk about your car." The man sighed, seeing he would get no-where without giving us our information on Bumblebee. "Good." I muttered as we followed him. I heard Mikaela whisper to Sam; "Thank you." I smiled. _I guess her and Sam would make a good couple..._

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Simmons began as we all walked behind him. I frowned and cocked my head. _NBEs?_ A black soldier voiced my thoughts. "NBEs?"

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons replied, marching faster. The soldier grumbled under his breath. We walked in more silence until we were heading down a long, tube like path. "What you're about to see is totally classified." One guy said as we emerged into a massive room, full of people, technology and a giant, frozen robot. I gasped.

"Whoa." I glanced at Sam and Mikaela. Both had the awed expression.

"Dear god. What is this?" A guy asked. We walked closer, none of us taking our eyes off the giant robot in front of us. I had a growing suspicion as to who it was.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." This only confirmed my thoughts.

"We call him NBE One." Simmons said as we stopped at the robot's feet. I cleared my throat.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to interrupt or anything but... that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." I explained. I got a few strange looks from everyone. I shrugged it off.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." One guy said as he looked pointedly at me and Sam. I gulped. Trust us to be the ones with a grandfather who discovers Megatron. "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers spaceflights, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it." Simmons said, leaning close to my face, forcing out the 'that's what we call it.' I glared at him in the corner of my eyes. The older guy with slicked back hair from before approached the other man. "And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

I nodded my head and muttered to Simmons; "He's right you know."

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." The guy replied. The older man sneered.

"Well, you got one now."

"So why Earth?" Another soldier asked. I, again, cleared my throat.

"The allspark." I said. All eyes snapped to me, save for my brother.

"Allspark? What is that?" The older guy asked, frowning.

"Well, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Mr NBE One here, Megatron, that's what they call him, wants to use the cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan basically. Yup." I finished, clasping my hand together in front of my and rocking back on my heels. Everyone gaped, absorbing the information.

"And you're sure about that?" Simmons asked. I nodded.

"100%" Sam softly laughed beside me, taking a step forward.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. I raised my eyebrows. _They do... those sneaky-_ The government guy sighed.

"Follow me."

**_A/N - Thank you everybody who reads this story, puts it on alert or favourites it. And a very big special thank you to everyone who reviews! :) I've decided that I'll keep Jazz alive, like everyone wants me too. Please enjoy, and I should be updating again soon. :)_**


	8. The allspark

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie. 

Chapter 8 – The allspark.

We followed Simmons and his colleague down yet another tunnel. I couldn't believe it. _They have the cube! Surely when they brought us here to show us Megatron then they should have told us about the cube!_ I was annoyed and turned to my brother. "The allspark! They have the allspark!" I whispered. Sam sighed.

"I know... what're we gonna do... we still have the-" Sam had begun to fumble in his pockets but froze.

"What?" I asked concerned. Mikaela looked over Sam's shoulder.

"What wrong?" She asked. Sam was looking very pale.

"The glasses! I've lost the glasses!" He cried. I gasped.

"WHAT!" Sam slapped a hand over my mouth as Simmons glanced back giving us a suspicious look.

"The glasses, I've lost... look, they were, they were in my pocket but now..." I pried Sam's hand off my mouth.

"What're we gonna do? Optimus and the others are gonna kill us!" Mikaela ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, maybe, they picked the glasses up." She suggested. I nodded.

"Yeah, and if they have, then they're on their way here." The three of us exchanged looks as we walked into another room. 

"You're about to see our crown jewel." Simmons said. We walked to a huge glass window and gasped. In the room was a massive stone looking cube. And when I say massive, I mean massive! I gasped and pressed my face up close to the glass. "The allspark... that is the... allspark." Sam also pressed his hands up on the glass, and Mikaela laid her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 BC." Simmons colleague began. _Oh my god! 10, 000 BC!_

"The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE One-" I interjected, now turning around and moving away from the glass. "Megatron." Everyone else was still gaping out the glass.

"President Hoover had the ham built around it. Four football field thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or alien species on the outside." I nodded. This did make some sense. Maggie frowned. "Wait, back up. You said the damn hides the cube's energy. What kind exactly?" I nodded my head, silently agreeing. Simmons colleague paused.

"Good question." He spun on his heel and marched away, into another room expecting us to follow. I glanced back at the rest before walking after him.

He led us into a room with a small, blue, glass box in the centre. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." We all walked in and circled the box. I gazed around at all the strange equipment on the walls and flinched as I heard the heavy metal doors lock. "Oh, wow." I looked over to Glen looking at deep scratch marks in the metal wall. My eyebrows shot up in shock. _I wouldn't like to meet what made them._ "What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" The black soldier asked, frowning at the marks. Glen chuckled.

"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Right? That's Wolverine!" Glen laughed, miming Wolverine with his hands. I burst out laughing as well, but we were the only two laughing. The soldier just frowned at Glen and Sam nudged me in the ribs. "That's very funny. " Simmons sneered. _I thought it was funny._ "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" He asked. Everyone fumbled in their pockets. Glen pulled out his phone.

"I got a phone." He said chucking it to Simmons. Simmons caught it and put it into the blue box. Next, we were all handed strange looking glasses. I slipped them on and over my eyes. I nestled in between Mikaela and a soldier whose name I didn't know. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." I raised an eyebrow at Simmons. Maggie frowned. I looked at from across the box. "Nokia's from Finland." She whispered. I chuckled at little in laughter. The man beside her rose a finger to his lips.

"Yes, but he's, you know, a little strange. He's a little strange." I rolled my eyes._ A little is an understatement._

"We're able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box." I watched with a sickly feeling in my stomach as something moved over the phone, pointed at it and blasted it with a blinding blue light. I flinched as the light hurt my eyes slightly but gasped when the phone transformed into a mini robot. "Oh my god..." I gasped. The little robot had blood red eyes and was scuttling around the box. Several times it slammed into the walls, trying to attack us. I flinched as he hit the wall closest to me. "Mean little sucker, huh?" Simmons said as he paced around us.

Maggie cried, "That thing is freaky!" One soldier began tapping the box.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons laughed. I watched, amazed, as the robot sprouted a gun and began firing at the walls. Despite the dangerous side of it I couldn't help but think it was cute. _It's so cute! Just like Bumblebee!_ My heart sank with the thought. _Bumblebee... I wonder if he's okay._ The little robot thrashed around some more before Simmons sighed. "He's breaking the box." He pulled something then the robot was destroyed in a blinding light. When it ended we all pulled our glasses off. I felt a little sorry for the thing. _Poor little thing, getting killed like that. But, why was it evil? Is the allspark evil too? Can it only create Decepticons?_ Suddenly the ground shook overhead. I latched onto Sam's arm, getting a dreading feeling wash over me. "Gentlemen, they know the cube is here." I gulped. My worst fears had just been confirmed. _The Decepticons are here. No way that would be Optimus._ Simmons colleague jumped to a communicator.

"Banachek. What's going on?" He demanded. 'Banachek' replied.

_"Well, the NBE One hangar has lost power..."_

"What?" Simmons colleague screamed. I paled and clutched Sam tighter. I felt my brother grab me and Mikaela.

_"And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."_ A soldier jumped beside Simmons colleague.

"Do you have an arms room?" He asked. Colleague nodded in reply. "Show us." The two men immediately charged out the room, leaving the rest of us following in fear.

I turned to Sam as we ran. "Oh my god, Sam! What's gonna happen! Megatron's free!" Sam panted.

"I don't know... I don't know! We need Bumblebee!" We ran into a room filled with an assortment of weapons. The soldiers were all grabbing guns and ammo. Everyone, however, froze when the lights flickered. When they returned Sam, Mikaela and I marched up to Simmons. "You got to take us to our car. You have to take us to our car. He's gonna know what to do with the cube." Sam ordered to Simmons. "Your car?" Simmons said, looking up at Sam. "It's confiscated." I growled and narrowed my eyes.

"Then unconfiscate it." I said. Simmons turned his eyes to me.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" He shouted, shaking his head furiously from side to side.

"_You _don't know." I pressed.

"Maybe you know, but I don't know." He replied. I growled, my anger growing.

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens? What if we leave it too late!" I yelled, standing in front of Sam (who laid his hand on my shoulder in a vain attempt to calm me) and glaring at Simmons. "I have people's lives at stake here, little girl!" Simmons yelled. Suddenly, a soldier launched himself onto Simmons, pushing him up against a table.

"Take them to their car!" He ordered. A government agent pointed his gun at the soldier. "Drop it." The soldier ordered, pointing his gun. Suddenly, all the soldiers moved, quickly overpowering the government agents. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Simmons agent shouted, holding his hands up.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons sneered, glaring at the soldier holding him capture.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." He replied.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction." Simmons threatened. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"S-Seven doesn't exist."

"Right." The soldier said, nodding at me. "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." He turned back to Simmons.

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay." Simmons sighed. The soldier pointed his gun at Simmons chest.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." I smirked. _Unlucky for you Simmons._ A new voice spoke up.

"Simmons?" It was the older guy from before, his slicked back hair had fell slightly out of place in the panic.

"Yes, sir?" Simmons replied.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." He replied, shaking his head. I smiled, glancing back at Sam and Mikaela. Mikaela had a smug look on her face and Sam had a faint, but still panicked, smile. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool." I smiled, my eyes narrowing. _Finally... Bumblebee, we're on our way._

We smashed through the doors, me in lead, and ran into a room filled with Bumblebee's pained cries. I growled and charged towards the men freezing him. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" I shouted, shoving one guy out of the way. Sam was hot on my heels. "Stop, stop, stop!" He yelled, waving his hands.

"No, no, stop, stop, stop! Let him go! Let him go!" Simmons and his colleague ran in ordering everyone to halt their freezing of Bumblebee. Bumblebee began to move and I latched to his side.

"'Bee! 'Bee! Are you okay? Bumblebee..." He turned his head to me and began to sit up. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you too bad?" His arm turned into a whirling cannon and he pointed it threatening at everyone. I gulped. "Listen to me. The cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Sam said. Suddenly, Bumblebee grabbed me, slightly knocking the wind out of me, and held me protectively against his body. I gasped and wriggled slightly. "Bumblebee..." Sam gulped and everyone raised their guns. This made Bumblebee more protective. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you, or Tiffany." Sam began. He motioned to everyone to move back and lower their weapons. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. He's just protective of Tiffany... apparently. Okay, come on. Put the guns down." 'Bee turned his cannon back into his hand and settled me back on the ground. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks 'Bee. Its okay, they're not gonna hurt you, nor me. Come with us. We're gonna take you to the allspark."

**A/N - Here's another chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviews! :) They really help me and motivate me to write. :) Also, thank you to people who read, favourite, alert e.t.c :) I hope this chapters long enough, I just wanted to end it here. :) Please enjoy!**


	9. The plan

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 9 – The plan.

We took Bumblebee to the allspark and it seemed even bigger up close. I felt like an ant compared to it. It was massive and had intricate alien engravings all over it. I looked at them very carefully and had the sudden urge to draw them all. I craned my neck up to look at it as Sam, Mikaela and I stood beneath it. _At this rate my necks going to get stuck like this._ Bumblebee walked forward, his metal hands spread wide and raised. I smiled as he made an adorable noise (which sounded sort of like wow) and laid his hands on the allspark. As soon as his fingertips grazed the surface a blue electric light slivered over the whole of the cube. The allspark shuddered with the electric before it began folding in, cubes of it folding away, again and again. Everyone stared in absolute amazement as the cube folded back into a smaller cube, so small that I could easily carry it. Mikaela gasped and put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god." Bumblebee brought his hands down, the cube still sending out a small electrical wave. Bumblebee flinched slightly before looking at my brother and I. _"Message from Starfleet, captain. Let's get to it."_ I grinned and nodded. "Bumblebee's right, we need to get moving. We haven't got much time." I said, walking forwards and standing near 'Bee's feet. A soldier nodded.

"They're right. We stay here; we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." He took a deep breath and turned to Simmons. "Mission city is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that cube out of here." The older man with slicked hair nodded enthusiastically.

"Good! Right." I frowned. _They're going to hide the allspark in the middle of a heavily populated area... where is the logic in that?_ I only stared at the two, shaking my head. _I guess it must make sense to them and I'm not gonna argue. They're the guys with the guns and it's their job. _"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." The soldier continued.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" The slicked haired man said, also turning to Simmons. Simmons walked around nodding.

"Yes."

"Shortwave, CB" Simmons nodded again, as did the soldier.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them." He said, before he turned to his men. "Let's move." I turned to Sam and Mikaela.

"So, they've got a plan. What the hell are we meant to do!" The two shrugged.

"I'm guessing..." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. "stay out the way and don't get ourselves killed." I chuckled a little.

"Right. That's fine by me." I looked back over at Simmons.

"In the alien archive, sir!" Simmons shouted, pointing. "There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" Simmons shrugged.

"Anything's possible! Did you see that...?" Simmons mimed with his hands the cube shrinking down. I laughed and watched as Bumblebee transformed to his car form.

"All right, you three get in the car." We did as we were told and climbed in Bumblebee. I, again, paused, silently asking for permission to sit in the driver's seat. The radio choked out a 'yes' so I smiled and jumped in. Bumblebee pulled away and we drove out of the dam, and onto the road. The soldiers followed in their own vehicles, armed with guns.

I gulped and turned to Sam. "Is the allspark okay?" I asked. Mikaela reached into the back seat.

"Yeah, it's okay." Sam also looked back. I glanced over the back of my seat to see the allspark rolling around the leather seats.

"Maybe we should put the seat belt over it." I suggested. Mikaela nodded and fixed the belt over it. "Let's go 'Bee, let's go!" I shouted, grinning. I felt sick with nerves, but also extremely excited and hyped up. Suddenly, on the horizon coming in our direction was a line of familiar cars. "That's Optimus." Sam said. I smiled widely.

"And all the Autobots!" As we past each Autobot, they spun and followed us. Soon, we were all heading to Mission city. "I can't believe this. This is crazy!" I yelled, looking at my brother. He shook his head, gaping like a fish. "I... I know... we, us, I mean..." He gave up trying to form a proper sentence. Mikaela just panted. I looked at the steering wheel, turning with each bend in the road, and stared hard at the Autobot symbol in the middle. _Please let us be safe. Please let the Autobots win. Please._

After a while we got to the city and hit the highway. We were racing in amongst traffic, narrowly skimming some. I gulped. _This is crazy._ I could faintly hear a siren in the distance and I frowned. _Great, now the cops are going to try and pull us over for speeding._ But it wasn't the cops. The cop car was followed by a truck type car which shoved the other cars, cars with innocent civilians in, out the way. My stomach dropped. _That's the cop car... the one that attacked us that day._ I paled and looked at Sam. We caught each other's eyes and Sam suddenly paled, catching on. "No, no, no, no!" He cried, leaning back and looking out the back screen. Mikaela was confused. "What?" She asked.

"It's the same cop!" Sam cried. "Block them, block them, block them." He chanted. I watched, biting my lip, as Optimus slowed down and did something very dangerous. He began transforming in the middle of the highway, scarcely missing the other cars. The big truck thing took up this challenge and began transforming as well. I gulped and Mikaela whispered. "Oh my god." Her fingers were dug deep into the seat. We all watched as the Decepticon (it was pretty obvious he was) skated along the road and slammed sideways into a long van... full of people. I shrieked slightly as it was torn in two and burst into flames. "Oh my god!" Mikaela screamed. Sam gasped and grabbed onto Mikaela. We all watched, literally on the edge of our seats, as the brown Decepticon launched himself at the waiting Optimus. The two knocked into each other, tumbling down off the highway. They fell out of sight and I quickly spun back round, looking at the radio. "He'll be okay... right?" I asked. The radio scanned signals, before stopping at the right one. _"He's... a good... leader...Strong."_ I smiled a little and ran a hand through my hair.

"Good. Go on Optimus. Beat that Decepticon." I crossed my fingers and shut my eyes tightly. 

When we arrived at the city we drove up into a street and stopped. I quickly got out of Bumblebee, laid a hand on his warm bonnet and looked up into the sky. An airplane flew over head. I gulped as the soldiers began shouting stuff. I turned to Sam. "What's happening?" I asked. Sam shrugged, also staring at the sky.

"No idea. None at all." I gulped and watched as a plane flew overhead, very low. A green smoke wove its way around us, like a thick mist. I glanced around, becoming very edgy. I gasped as Ironhide suddenly sprung to life and transformed. "It's Starscream!" He yelled. I whined. _Starscream doesn't sound like a good guy, and the way Ironhide said it... Oh god._ Citizens all around us began screaming and running as they spotted Ironhide. "Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!" Ironhide waved his hands in the air, shooing us all backwards. Bumblebee rumbled under my hand. I patted the hood and whispered, "Go get him 'Bee." and quickly withdrew my hand as he drove forward and transformed beside Ironhide. The two Autobots picked up a Furby truck and used it as a sort of shield.

"No, no, no, no, no! Move!" A soldier shouted. I screamed for Sam and Mikaela and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Back up! Back up!" Ironhide yelled. It was absolute confusion. I didn't know where to go.

"Where do we go! Ahh!" I yelled, throwing my hands up and letting go of Sam as someone bumped roughly into me. I watched as the panicked civilian scuttled off. "No need to be so rude!" I shouted at the retreating figure. I heard Ironhide yell incoming and gasped. I didn't have any adequate cover and I was in the open. Sam and Mikaela had ran off somewhere and I was left alone. "No, no, no, no!" I screamed as the missile hit the ground, exploding. Everyone was thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. I yelled as I slammed into the concrete, my head hitting the floor hard. My visions was blurry and my head stung like hell. "Ow... my... head..." I gasped out. I shakily sat up, my body aching all over. As my vision finally settled, I saw my body was littered with cuts and scrapes. "Shit." I cursed. I shakily got to my feet as everyone else started moving.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" Someone shouted. I gritted my teeth as I rose to my feet, my head spinning.

"Bloody Decepticon." I muttered under my breath. I looked around and spotted my brother and Mikaela, dirty and dusty, staggering to their feet. I rose my hand and shouted. "Hey, Sam! Mikaela!" The smoke cloud around them began to thin out and revealed a familiar yellow robot. "Bumblebee!" I yelled, walking forward, clutching my head. "Bumblebee... are you okay?" I asked, smiling slightly. But my smile dropped and my hand fell limp against my side when I saw Bumblebee clearly.

**A/N - Here's chapter 9! 9! I can't believe I've got this far! :) Thank you so much everyone and a great big thank you to everyone who has reviewed. :) Please enjoy, it's getting to all the action now! :)**


	10. Impulsive side

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 10 – Impulsive side.

"O-oh my god... BUMBLEBEE!" I screamed as the dust cleared. Bumblebee lay on the ground, dragging himself closer. His legs had been blown right off and I felt myself shake with fear. "Bumblebee... No! Bumblebee! Please get up!" I begged as I watched his groan in pain and crawl along the ground. It hurt my heart watching our guardian struggle. Sam ordered Jazz to back up.

"Come on, you've gotta get up. You're okay. Your okay." Sam whispered, trying to comfort Bumblebee. He then screamed for Ratchet. I shook my head slowly, my eyes beginning to water.

"No." I whispered, walking forward and laying a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "No, he's not okay. He's not okay, Sam. His legs... his legs are gone!" I cried. Sam panted and tried encouraging Bumblebee again. "Come on!" He cried. Bumblebee cried in pain but continued to drag himself along.

"Bumblebee... please don't hurt yourself even more." I whispered, my eyes still watery. Sam backed away, tears running down his cheeks, leaving clean streaks through his dirtied face. I was trying my hardest to keep my tears in, now was not the time to breakdown. I had to stay strong. Mikaela came over, several hole ripped in her pink shirt, and latched onto Sam's arm. I looked down at myself and saw the blood had become mixed in with the dirt covering my body. I felt weak and tried, and above all scared. "'Bee..." As soon as the words had slipped from my mouth, something exploded not too far from us. We all jumped and looked up the street. I gasped and rubbed my eyes, the dirt was starting to slightly sting. A tank was rolling down the road, shooting as it went. "Oh no... a tank? They have a tank!" I cried, my fear mixing into a scared anger. I saw the two soldiers crouch behind upturned road as a blast hit near them. I watched as the tank began to drive over cars, crushing them. People screamed in panic and rushed away, clearing the tanks path. A rev of an engine was heard as Jazz began zooming down the road, his silver body now dusty and splattered with mud. "Jazz..." I whispered. "Jazz... get him Jazz!" I yelled, cheering the Autobot on. Jazz was quickly followed by Ratchet. "Go guys, go!"

The soldiers screamed and rushed off, getting into position. I looked down at Bumblebee and my previously angry gaze softened. "Bumblebee..." He looked up at me, his entrancing blue eyes locking with mine. "Oh Bumblebee! Bumblebee I'm so sorry!" I cried, latching onto his arm, pressing my cheek against the cold metal and screwing my eyes shut tight. He whirled sadly and I mumbled. "Bumblebee, please be okay. Please." Sam stood in front of Bumblebee, gazed at the yellow 'bot, before collapsing backwards.

"I'm not gonna leave you. Neither's Tiff." Sam said defiantly. I nodded my head, agreeing. Bumblebee whirled before he carefully picked up the allspark and handed it to Sam. He looked down at it in shock. "Sam... you have to do this." I whispered, looking at his panicked face. He spluttered.

"W-what... me... you want. Me?" He asked again, looking down at the allspark and back at me. I nodded, my mouth set in a thin line and face determined. Mikaela had disappeared somewhere and all around me I heard the sounds of the Autobots' attacks. I looked up the road and watched, my stomach sinking. Up the street the battle against the tank Decepticon continued. Ironhide was fast approaching now and, as several missiles flew past, Ironhide began to transform, somersaulting through the air. Time seemed to go in slow motion as he was upside down and two missiles skimmed past. The large heavy robot grunted and shot his cannons into the pavement, propelling him upward. He spun and landed the right way, placing both his feet firmly on the floor (narrowly missing a woman who screamed) and he pushed off again, flipping through the air. He rolled over as the other Autobots attacked. I looked back at Sam, tearing my eyes away. "Sam, look. Look around us. We need to help them. The Autobots. Everyone. If we don't get the allspark to safety then goodness knows what will happen. We can't let it fall into the hands of Megatron!" I cried, laying my hands on his shoulders and shaking him wildly. Sam numbly shook his head. "Sam, you have to!"

"Me? Why can't you do this? You're the stronger one! You always have been. Me, I... I just wanted a car. A car, a-and a normal life. Maybe a girlfriend... yes, defiantly a girlfriend." He muttered, before snapping back to me. "So, why can't you take it? Huh? Why not you?" He thrust the allspark into my hands but I just shoved it back to him.

"NO! You. Sam, I know you're strong, you just need to show it. Trust me, please. I've gotta stay here, and help Bumblebee." I motioned to our silent robot who was watching us curiously, his blue eyes focused. Sam fell silent, mulling it over. I could tell he still wasn't convinced. "It's Megatron!" My eyes widened and I spun towards where the Autobots were. Everyone was screaming to fall back and it was utter chaos. Suddenly, Mikaela pulled up in a tow truck. "Mikaela?" I asked, still partially keeping my head turned towards the Autobots. She jumped out of the truck and rushed round to us.

"You two, help me with this." She said as she matched over to us. I nodded faintly, and went to Bumblebee. I knelt down in front of him. "

'Bee, are you okay?" I asked, looking his dead in the eyes. He whirled and nodded, but he didn't look fine. "Bumblebee, we're gonna help you, and I am never going to leave you. Okay?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and whirled, smiling as best he could. I smiled wider and leant in and hugged his neck. "Oh, 'Bee." I whispered. I pulled out of the quick embrace and turned, blushing, to Sam and Mikaela. "So, what do we do?" I asked. Mikaela began to explain her plan but I wasn't listening. I looked up the road and paled. My heart froze and my head spun. "Megatron..." I whispered. I watched as the enormous robot fired his weapons, destroying the street. I gasped as he advanced towards Jazz, who laid injured on the ground. "No." I whispered. "No!" I ran forward without thinking, acting on my more impulsive side I inherited from Mom, towards the battle. I shoved several screaming citizens out of the way, before soldiers began screaming at me. "What are you doing! Fall back! Fall back now!" One screamed. I ignored him and ran as close as I could without getting squashed.

"Oi! Megatron!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but he apparently didn't hear me. By now, Jazz was in his claws. The poor silver Autobot was struggling to break free. My body seemed to be acting on its own and somewhere, at the back of my mind, my rational and level headed part of me was screaming at me. _What the hell do you think you are doing? What the hell! You're going to get yourself killed, and what good will that do?_ "Oi! If you want the allspark, come and get it!" I yelled. This seemed to catch the Decepticon leader's attention, as his blood red eyes turned menacingly towards me. He still had Jazz in his claws as he thundered towards me. "What was that, little, tiny fleshie!" He snarled. I gulped and paled, before turning and running down a side street. I was looking for something to use, something square. I eventually found a square-ish chunk of rubble and snatched it. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." I whispered, trying to even my breath. "Mom's gonna kill me if Megatron doesn't beat her to it." I began running towards the army guys who were screaming madly at me. Ratchet jumped onto the scene and pointed his weapons.

"Tiffany? What are you doing? Fall back, now!" He yelled. I frowned and screamed at the army.

"Pass me a bomb." I yelled as I dived behind the road they were using. Megatron was stalking down the road, his red eyes blazing and weapons firing.

"Give me the cube, girl!" He snarled. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Give me a bomb, now!" I yelled at the lead soldier and his black friend. They both looked at me like I had sprouted a second head.

"Why?" The black one shouted. I shook my head.

"Just give me a bomb, now! We don't have time!" He sighed and fumbled in his pockets, before pulling out a small bomb. "Thanks." I muttered. I lodged the bomb into a crack in the fake allspark and took a deep breath. "Hey!" I shouted, turning and standing up. Megatron snarled and threw Jazz to the side like he was nothing.

"The allspark." He hissed. I gulped and threw the fake allspark upwards, into the air as high as I could.

"Here, take it!" I yelled. Megatron transformed halfway into his jet and shot forward, flying overhead and snatching the fake cube out of the air. Everyone yelled as he flew away, the force of his engines slamming us all onto the floor. "Tiffany!" I coughed and sat up, looking at Ratchet as he stormed over. "What was that? You could of got us all killed!" He scolded. I shook my head and panted. "I don't know... I don't know why I did it. I just saw Jazz... Megatron had Jazz and I just... acted." Ratchet glared down at me for a few seconds before his gaze softened.

"What you did was incredibly foolish, but also..." We both looked over to where Jazz was getting back up. "Incredibly brave. Thank you." He said. I smiled and looked back at the lead soldier. He had laid a hand on my shoulder. "You. What you did... wow." He panted, smiling. I nodded my head and smiled back, rubbing the dirt off my face. Suddenly, a soldier patted his shoulder.

"Sir! That tank thing's getting back up." He reported, looking in his binoculars.

"Oh, these things just don't die." Me and the lead soldier looked up the other end of the road as another Decepticon arrived. "Oh, we're so dead." He sighed. I glanced at him and smiled a little. Then I gasped. _Sam!_ I tore away and ran towards Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee. "Sam!" I yelled as I ran to my brother. His attention was snapped to me and he immediately lunged for me.

"Tiffany! What the hell! What- what was that! Did you – are you all right?" Sam gasped as he checked me over for any marks. I giggled as he paled at all the cuts I had over me.

"I had them from the missile attack." I said. He looked me dead in the eye before tightly embracing me.

"Don't ever do that again." He whispered. I nodded and hugged him back tightly. Mikaela jumped down from the truck and came over as Sam was letting go.

"Tiffany... don't...don't ever do that again. Please, I was so scared, I saw... I saw what you did... Megatron." She gasped. I smiled and hugged her tightly as well, which she returned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She nodded and pulled back, as the soldiers ran over.

"Sam!" The lead one said. "Where's the cube?" He asked. Sam pointed a little way away.

"Right there."

"Okay." The soldier panted, before he ran over and seized the allspark. Mikaela nudged me.

"Come, let's go get 'Bee sorted." She said and we walked to robot.

I gulped as I stood before him. "Hey 'Bee." I said, nervously. I was afraid he was going to scold me, like Ratchet. But he only reached a giant metal hand out, whirling, and pulled me in. I 'eep'ed as I made contact with his metal body, which was warm. I leant into him, smiling. "Sorry for worrying you. I mean, if I did worry you. I'm not saying you did. I mean, well, I probably did, but... I'm sorry... sorry for worrying you..." I stuttered nervously as heat rose to my cheeks. _This is so embarrassing._ He smiled and whirled and allowed me to slip away and assist Mikaela in wrapping him up in the tow truck chain. "Here, let's get him one here. I have an idea." I helped her secure the wires as the lead soldier ran over to Sam. He began to order Sam where to go, and what to do. Sam shook his head. "No." He said. "No, no. I can't do this!" The lead soldier grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him down.

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die. Did you see, what your sister did? What she just did... if she can do that, then you can do this. Come on." He then turned to me and Mikaela. "You got to go. You two have got to go." Mikaela pushed him slightly on the chest, shaking her head, sending her brown ponytail flying in the wind. "No, we're not leaving." She said firmly.

"You need to go. Go." He said, also looking at me. I just shook my head and walked to Bumblebee's side, clinging to his hand.

"No, we're not leaving until we get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" Mikaela said, ending the conversation. The lead soldier only gaped at her, before looking at me. Ironhide and Ratchet ambled over, Jazz still fighting in the background. "Sam, we will protect you." Ironhide said, leaning down. His blue eyes slid over to me, before he nodded at me, a quick and silent thank you. I smiled and nodded back. Sam began to run away but Mikaela called after him. "Sam!" She yelled. My brother stopped and turned back as Mikaela grabbed his collar. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." She and Sam gazed into each other's eyes before Mikaela slowly let go of him. Ironhide moved in again.

"Sam! Get to the building! Move!" He ordered. Sam nodded and ran off. I gulped and watched my brother go.

"Good luck Sam!" I yelled. He glanced back over his shoulder and waved, before turning back and running off. I took a deep breath. _This is it. We've got to win.  
_

A familiar, and very angry sounding voice cut through the air. "Decepticons, attack!" I shook and paled. Megatron must have been furious when he realized it wasn't the real cube and it then proceeded to blow up in his face. I laughed mentally but didn't show it. I felt 'Bee tighten his hand around me ever so slightly. He must of felt my discomfort. I smiled up at him. "Hey, let's do this." I said, as Mikaela tightened a few more chains and the soldiers screamed at us. "Get out of here now!" I gave Bumblebee one last smile, which he returned, whirling, and I ran off to the truck. Me and Mikaela jumped in. I took a deep breath. As did she. We looked at each other. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ready."

**A/N - Here's another chapter! :) I'm sorry that it's a little late, I've been kinda swamped with homework. Also, I hope you find it okay that Tiffany did what she did to save Jazz. I mean, I really wanted to keep Jazz alive and I was having a hard time getting past that while creating something inventive and interesting. And, well, here it is. This is the result! :) And Tiffany is just full of wonderful things, isn't she? :) Please enjoy, and thank you so much everyone! Especially all the kind reviewers! :) Thank you!**


	11. Grand Finale

*Disclaimer* I do not, nor will I ever own Transformers, any characters or anything. I only own my OC's and the made up places and e.t.c. I apologise if any of this material offends anyone in any way. I assure you it didn't mean to offend anyone in any way, shape or form. This story may contain coarse language. Based off the 2007 movie.

Chapter 11 – Grand Finale.

Mikaela slammed her foot on the accelerator and the truck sped off. Bumblebee sat secure on the back with his canon out, ready to shoot. Mikaela drove us for a bit, but, all of a sudden, she took a sharp right turn and drove down an alley and stopped. I looked at her confused and saw that she had slumped forward and was pressing her forehead to the wheel. I frowned and looked at her, concerned. "Mikaela?" I asked softly. "Mikaela, are you all right?" She raised her head weakly and looked at me. Her face was pale and she looked terrified. "Mikaela, it's gonna be okay. We need to do this; we need to help the Autobots." I said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, sucked in a breath and looked back at Bumblebee. I looked back at him also, and saw him nod, signifying to go. Mikaela turned back to the wheel, her face fierce with determination. I smiled and turned back also. "Let's do this!" I said. She set the gears and slammed her foot into the accelerator; the truck pulled out back on to the main road. Mikaela quickly, and skillfully, slid to a stop. She turned back to Bumblebee. "I'll drive! You shoot!" She shouted. She put the truck in reverse and drove backwards down the street. Cars that got in the way were easily knocked aside by Bumblebee. People were screaming and up the road, the battle with the Decepticons was still continuing. "Oh, left a little bit, left." I told Mikaela, leaning out my window and looking back down the street. "Oh, no, wait, I meant right, your right, not mine." I chuckled nervously as I glanced back into the truck, Mikaela looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

We approached the battle and I began chanting at Bumblebee. "Shoot! Shoot!" I said. The yellow robot nodded and began firing his canon arm at the tank Decepticon. Shot after shot was fired and the robot became weaker and weaker; eventually he was having trouble standing. Down the road two cars sat, blocking our paths. I heard Bumblebee whirl in warning so I turned to Mikaela. "Mikaela, two cars coming up. Go right, go right!" Mikaela listen and maneuvered past them, Bumblebee helping by knocking them out the way a little. I suddenly began smiling, and it grew wider and wider until I was in a fit of giggles. "This is so much fun! I can't believe we're doing this! Yeah, you get them Bumblebee!" I yelled out the window, pumping my fist in the air. Bumblebee whirled back laughing, and Mikaela giggled slightly. Bumblebee fired up his arm and shot one last time. The blast met with the Decepticons chest, and the robot roared with pain before crashing to the ground dead. Mikaela stopped and everything was silent as the dust cleared. I smiled and hopped out the truck and ran around to Bumblebee. I grinned up at him and breathed, "Wow. That was so cool!" Bumblebee whirled and gave thumbs up in response and transformed his canon back into his arm. Mikaela jumped out and walked around to us. "Nice shot." She complimented. The soldiers emerged cautiously from the rubble and we all gathered around the dead Decepticon. "That tank is definitely dead now." One soldier commented. I nodded, still smiling.

"All right, let's go! We got business!" The lead soldier shouted and everyone began moving. I turned towards the building Sam was ordered to run to, looking for any sign he had received help. I scanned the horizon before I spotted the red smoke. "Sam!" I cried in surprise as I saw my brother reach out towards a nearby helicopter. But, my heart sank when I saw Starscream perched on a nearby rooftop. "Oh no." I gasped. My heart sunk as I watched the missile shot by the Decepticon hit the helicopter. I felt my blood run cold as it burst into flames and fell from the sky. Next thing I knew, the roof that Sam was on began smashing as a large silver, red eyed robot emerged. I grabbed onto Mikaela's arm and pointed. "Sam! It's Sam, he's in trouble!" I cried. Her eyes turned up to the building and she gasped. "Oh my god! Sam!" She screamed. We both stood, gaping in fear as Sam clung to a statue right on the edge of the roof. I whimpered as Megatron became visible and he approached Sam menacingly. _Sam, please be okay, please. Don't die!_ I chanted in my head, my fingers crossed. Two helicopters flew by and Megatron looked at them like they were flies buzzing around his head. The silver Decepticon turned his red eyes back to Sam and sneered. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Megatron swung his arm; ball and chain destroying the roof and sending Sam falling. "Sam!" I screamed and Mikaela squeezed my arm so tight I felt like the circulation would be cut off. I could hear Sam's echoing cries as he tumbled through the air. _No! Sam! _Slowly Sam fell but all of a sudden he was saved from his decent by a giant metal hand. I gasped and smiled. "Optimus... OPTIMUS SAVED SAM!" I screamed and began jumping up and down, shaking Mikaela. "Sam's okay! Sam's okay! Did you see that! He was falling and poof, Optimus comes out of nowhere and saves the day!" I giggled and glanced at Bumblebee, catching him watching me. I blushed and calmed myself down. Mikaela glanced from me to Bumblebee and giggled, a large grin spread across her face.

We continued watching as Optimus began sliding down the buildings, Megatron in tow. Megatron launched himself at Optimus and knocked him to the ground, sending out a seismic thud that shook the earth. "Sam!" I yelled and immediately forgot everything and threw myself towards the crash site. I had got no more than three feet before a metal hand clasped around me, preventing me from coming to my brothers aid. "Hey! What the..." I was gently picked up by Bumblebee and brought to his eye level. I gasped. "Bumblebee, please. I have to go help Sam!" Bumblebee whirled and shook his head 'no'. I also shook my head. "Bumblebee! Please!" I begged desperately, trying to clamber over his hand. But he put his other hand there, holding me like one would hold a hamster; me running from hand to hand. I eventually got sick of it and stayed still, turning to his blue eyes. "Bumblebee..." I whispered, growing more stressed and scared by the second. He only whirled apologetically, so I turned back to the fight. Optimus and Megatron were fighting in the street and I couldn't see Sam. My chocolate yes scanned the broken ground looking for any signs of life. _Sam, where the hell are you? Are you safe?_ A sudden wind hit me as a helicopter flew over us, transforming into a robot near the fight. I scoffed. _Why do they have so many bad guys! They just keep poofing out of thing air! This is ridicules!_ The army moved and circled the big robot (by now I was sure that it was Decepticon) and they fired green lights on it, marking its body. I watched (and laughed slightly) as the lead soldier grabbed a motor bike and revved its engine. The tension built and I knew the army were waiting for something. Perhaps an air strike? Suddenly, the helicopter robot spotted the green light on its hand and turned fully towards the soldiers. They all screamed and ran as a powerful blast was fired from the robot. The nearby cars exploded and burst into flames. The soldier on the bike revved and shot off, slipping in-between cars and dodging the few remaining civilians. He jumped off the bike and slid along the ground, aiming his weapon skywards. My eyes widened. _Wow, look at him go! I wish I could do that!_ He slid under the robot and fired at its face I grinned even wider as the robot was taken down. _Down and out!_

I looked at Bumblebee out of the corner of my eye and saw that he wasn't paying full attention to be, he was watching the battle. I took a calming breath and leapt from his hand; making sure to keep my tatted dress down. As soon as I landed I sprung up and ran away, ignoring Mikaela's screams and Bumblebee's whirling. I glanced back to see the two staring at me. _Sorry guys, but I have to help my brother._ I ran past the soldiers as quick as I could (which was pretty quick) and slipped into a long scar like crater in the road. I landed in the shallow water that was in it and frowned. "Urgh. Wet." I ran along it, listening to the planes soaring overhead and the missiles exploding. I peeked over the edge and spotted Megatron clawing at the ground. Sam was backing away from Megatron, his eyes bulging with fear. "Sam..." I whispered, terrified. "Sam!" I screamed louder this time. Sam's eyes turned to me.

"Tiff. Tiffany? Tiffany! Help!" He screamed. Optimus turned to Sam.

"Sam" put the cube in my chest! Now!" He ordered. I gasped as Sam clambered to his feet and raised the all spark to Megatron's chest.

"Sam!" I yelled. I gripped onto the rubble as Sam rose the all spark and an orange light burst from it.

"Sam! No Sam!" Optimus yelled. I gasped as the all spark disappeared and burnt up in Megatron's chest. Megatron writhed with pain, choking and gasping, before he crashed to the ground. _He's dead. _Everything was deathly quiet before I snapped back to my senses. "S-Sam!" I climbed over the edge and ran to my brother, my eyes watering. Optimus got to his feet slowly and walked over as I leapt on Sam and wrapped him up in a hug. "You left me no choice brother." Optimus whispered to himself. Sam and I hugged tightly, I didn't want to let him go.

"Sam, you could have died." I gasped, leaning back and wiping the tears from my brown eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders. He nodded, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, a little shaken but fine."

I smiled before raising my left hand. "Oh, and one more thing." I swiftly slapped Sam across the face, not too hard but hard enough to get the message across. Sam yelped and held his cheek.

"What the hell!" He shouted. I smiled.

"Don't ever do that again. Ever." He rolled his eyes and the two of us turned to Optimus as he leant down.

"Sam, Tiffany, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." I nodded and Sam just gaped. Optimus stood back up and turned to the approaching Autobots. Jazz walked up to me and bent down a little.

"Yo, Tiff. If it weren't for you I'd be dead. Thanks." I grinned at Jazz and nodded.

"No problem." I giggled. "Dude." Jazz chuckled and leant back up, turning to Optimus. Mikaela pulled up with Bumblebee still sitting on the truck. I gulped and slipped towards Bumblebee as Sam and Mikaela smiled at each other. I approached Bumblebee cautiously. "Erm... hey." I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, he did. He turned towards me and frowned; flailing his arms around and whirling (his version of telling me off). I sighed, "Look, 'Bee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off like that, it's just that... well Sam's my brother and I was scared for him. I wanted to be there and help him in whatever way possible." Bumblebee's expression softened and he laid his hand out, whirling softly. I looked at him, a smile growing. I climbed on and he lifted me up, holding me close to his chest. "So, do you forgive me?" Bumblebee smiled and lifted me up to his cheek and rubbed me affectionately against it. I giggled and hugged his face. Optimus took a step forward.

"Today, we gained new comrades." As he spoke Bumblebee leant forward.

"Permission to speak sir." Bumblebee said. I gasped. _That didn't sound like the radio. Was that... was that Bumblebee! He's sounds so cute!_ I grinned and Sam spun around.

"You speak now!" Sam asked. Optimus smiled.

"Permission granted, old friend."

"I wish to stay with the Witwickys." I grinned and gazed up at him as he looked down and we met eyes.

"Yes." Bumblebee smiled. I suddenly gasped. "Oh my god, Sam!" Sam turned and looked at me, his eyes bulging.

"What?"

"Where the hell are Mom and Dad!"

The government, being the sneaky bastards they are, decided to bury the remains of Megatron in the sea. The Laurentian Abyss is the deepest place on our planet so it was the perfect place to hide the remains of a giant robot alien. Sector 7 was also destroyed (not that it existed in the first place) and everything was perfect. I looked up at the sky, facing away from the sunset. I cast a long shadow over the back of Bumblebee as I sat on the roof, my legs crossed. My shoes were discarded carelessly on the ground and behind me on the hood Mikaela and Sam were laid together, making out. I glanced back and rolled my eyes. _At least my brother got the girl of his dreams._ I smiled and turned back to the darkening sky. Everything that had happened ran through my head and I couldn't stop the growing grin. I gently rubbed Bumblebee's roof and felt him shake just a little. I giggled at him. _You're so adorable, my sweet little 'Bee._

**_A/N - Ahh, it's the last one for this story! :D I feel proud that I've finished this story :) And don't worry, I'll do a revenge of the fallen sequel, and I heard that a third and final Transformers film is coming out in July so I can't wait for that! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and put it on alert and so on. And a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Everytime I find out I have a new review my heart goes and I feel so happy when I read them. So thank you everyone! Please enjoy the final chapter! :)_**

**_- WhiteOokamiKiss_**


End file.
